Sweet As Candy
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelopes life is changed forever by her boyfriend, will he be her prince charming, will Derek lose her forever or will their love be survive
1. Chapter 1

Sweet As Candy-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia peeped around the corner and saw that her ex boyfriend was still following her, she opened her coat and said, "don't worry baby mommy's not going to let anybody hurt you". She then pulled her coat together and blew out a deep breath as she blended into the shadows of the trees behind her.

As she hurried through the park she kept thinking and wondering how she could have been so stupid, why did she leave her family and friends all of those months ago, why did she let him pull her away from the people that loved her, especially Derek. She stopped and looked down at her watch and said, "pleaseeeeee be home, please be home".

The little baby started fussing and she said, "shhhhh it's okay buddy, it's okay, we're almost there, we're almost there" as she patted his little back as she continued up the path. Meanwhile a few blocks away Derek Morgan walked into his house and closed the door, he tossed his keys on the table.

He had been gone with the team for almost 2 weeks, he was exhausted and hungry, he walked into his kitchen and smiled as he smelled his mommas lasagna in the oven. He pulled the door down and said, "thank you momma" as he pulled it out and put it on the counter, he closed the door and then reached into the cabinet for a plate.

As he walked back out into the living room with his lasagna and fresh bread his eyes caught sight of a picture of her and him on the wall, he sighed and said, "why baby girl, why"?, he then put his plate on the table and sat down. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the beautiful smile on her face and said, "so beautiful, so so beautiful".

He shook his head and said, "snap out of it Morgan she left you, she left everybody and for what, for a stupid man that was cheating on her", he took a few bites of his lasagna and said, "forget her, it's time for you to move on, to find somebody new". He downed half of his beer and then started eating on his delicious food

Penelope stopped and looked around and smiled when she didn't see anything, she patted her sons back and said, "we're almost home little man, we're almost home, don't worry, don't worry". She then looked up the street and smiled as she saw Dereks truck in the driveway, she said, "some things never change hotustff, some things never change".

She held her coat close to her body and said, "here we go sweetie, here we go" as she started making her way across the street, the closer she got to his house the faster her heart was racing. The closer she was getting the more she was worried, worried about what he'd say when he learned he was a father to a beautiful little boy, a little boy that she didn't know she was pregnant with when she left with him, with Scott.

As she walked up the path that led to his front door she smiled and said, "please forgive me Derek, please forgive me", she raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited, waited for the only man she'd ever loved to open his front door. Derek put his dish back into the cabinet and dried off his hands as he headed through to answer his front door.

He put his hand on the knob and opened the door and his heart raced as the woman that left over a year ago was standing in front of him once again, she was still beautiful but sadly bruises now covered her face. Derek said, "P P Penelope"?, she weakly smiled and said, "can we come in"?, he looked around her and said, "w who's we"?, she opened her coat and said, "us, me and our son".

Dereks mouth flew open as he saw a beautiful little curly haired boy sleeping in his baby girls arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet As Candy-Ch 2

Derek stepped aside and she walked in, he closed the door and said, "did you just say that he's ours, yours and mine"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes hotstuff, he's yours, he's definitely yours". She looked down at the baby in her arms and said, "would you like to hold him, would you like to hold your son"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd love to".

She got the baby out of the harness that was holding him and handed him to Derek, he stood there smiling, he then gently touched his sons cheek and said, "he's beautiful". Penelope said, "he reminds me so much of you, he always has", Derek said, "why didn't you tell me about him, I would have come to you, I would have brought you and our son back here".

Derek looked up at her bruised face and said, "did he do this to you, did Scott do this"?, she said, "let's not talk about that now pl" and he said, "DON'T DO THIS PENELOPE, DID HE DO THIS"?, she said, "shhhhhhh don't scare him". Derek said, "I'm so sorry buddy, I didn't mean to raise my voice, daddy's sorry", he looked at Penelope and said, "did Scott do this to you"?, she said, "yes, yes he did".

Derek said, "why didn't you call me, contact me or any of the others"?, she held out her wrists and said, "I couldn't", he saw marks on her wrists that were obviously from restraints. He said, "what did he do to you"?, Penelope said, "at first everything was fine, he was so sweet, so loving but his sweet as candy attitude changed when I found out I was pregnant".

He listened as she said, "well things changed fast, really fast, when we got home from the ER he locked me up in a room and that's when things got bad", Derek said, "did he rape you"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no he didn't rape me". Derek reached up with his free hand and said, "baby look at these bruises, these bruises are covering your beautiful face".

Penelope kissed his palm and said, "I never stopped loving you Derek and the first chance I got I grabbed our son and left", Derek said, "where were you"?, she said, "he had me in Texas, that's where we've been for the past 7 months". She blew out a deep breath and said, "when I found out I was pregnant and how far along I was their was no doubt who the father was and that's when things went bad and fast".

Derek said, "other than these bruises and your wrists how are you"?, she raised her shirt to reveal bruises all over her chest and stomach, Derek said, "and I guess your legs and back are the same way"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek said, "if I ever see Scott again he's a dead man", Penelope said, "h h he's here, he's in Virginia, he's looking for me".

Derek said, "he's not going to hurt you or our son, I'll kill him before I let him hurt you again", Penelope said, "the only thing that matters is that we're here and we're safe with you". She blew out a deep breath and said, "would you like to know your sons name"?, he nodded his head and she said, "Hank Spencer Morgan', Derek grinned.

Penelope said, "Hank after your dad and Spencer after one of the best men I've ever known", Derek said, "a strong name for a strong little boy", she grinned and said, "exactly". Derek said, "hello Hank Spencer Morgan, I'm your daddy and I love you", Penelope smiled and said, "then everything I went through was worth it", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "it's always been you baby girl, always" and then he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, Penelope said, "ohhhh what if it's Scott, what if he's found us"?, Derek said, "take Hank and go upstairs". He handed her his cell and said, "call Hotch and let him know what's going on", she said, "but", Derek said, "no buts baby, now get up those stairs and make that call".

He handed the baby back to her and she took the cell and disappeared up the stairs, Derek blew out a deep breath and walked over and opened the door, he sighed and said, "what do you want Scott"?, Scott said, "where is she Derek, I know she's here"?, Derek said, "I don't know what you're talking about, I just got home from a case, I've been away for 2 weeks".

Scott laughed and said, "she's here I know it", Derek yawned and said, "get out Scott, I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed and get some sleep", Scott put his hand up and said, "I will find her and that bastard baby of yours and when I do they'll both be dead". Before Derek could react Scott hit him hard on the face and he fell back into the house and hit the floor.

Scott smiled and said, "enjoy the sloppy seconds Morgan" and by the time Derek got up and got outside Scott was gone, Derek rubbed his face and then headed back inside to his baby girl and their son.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet As Candy-Ch 3

Penelope and Hank came back downstairs and she said, "w w was that Scott"?, Derek said, "yeah it was him the sack of" and Hank started fussing, Penelope said, "it's okay buddy, it's okay mommy and daddy are both here and we love you". Derek said, "is he alright"? she said, "yeah he's okay I think he's just hungry", Derek said, "do you have anything for him to eat"?, she said, "yeah in my bag" as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle.

She looked at Derek and said, "would you like to feed our son"?, he said, "yes please", he sat down and she handed him the baby and a bottle, he said, "here you go buddy" as he put the nipple into his sons mouth. He then looked up at her and said, "did you call Hotch"?, she said, "I did but I didn't get an answer so I sent a group text and they'll be here in a few minutes".

While she was standing there she heard whimpering and said, "is that Clooney"?, Derek said, "I forgot to let him in", Penelope said, "is he in the garage"?, Derek said, "yeah, can you let him in for me"?, she said, "sure" and his attention turned to his son as Penelope walked into the kitchen to let Clooney into the house. Penelope opened the door and said, "come in buddy".

Clooney walked into the kitchen and jumped up on her, she patted his head and said, "I've missed you to Clooney" as they walked into the living room, Derek looked up as Clooney sat down at his feet. He said, "Clooney this is Hank Spencer Morgan", Clooney leaned forward and smelled the baby, he then sat down and started wagging his tail, Derek said, "what do you think buddy, what do you think of Hank"?, Clooney laid his head down on the couch and whimpered as he watched Derek continue to feed Hank.

Penelope said, "awwww he loves Hank already"?, Derek said, "Clooney is a good boy", Penelope said, "he sure is", she rubbed his head and said, "aren't ya boy"?, Clooney wagged his tail and then laid his head on Penelopes lap. Derek said, "hey get your own girl, she's mine", he looked at Penelope and said, "you are still mine right"?, Penelope opened her mouth to speak but was saved by somebody knocking at the door.

She said, "I'll get it", he said, "look through the peep hole and make sure that it's not Scott before you open the door", she nodded her head as she made her way across the room to answer the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled she turned and looked back at Derek and said, "it's the team, they're here, they're finally here" as she put her hand on the door knob and opened it.

JJ was standing there in front and she said, "Garcie, ohhhh Garcie" as she wrapped her arms around her friend, Reid was next, he said, "Garcia ohhhhh I've missed you", next came Emily who said, "PG where have you been"?, Hotch said, "Garcia welcome home, it's good to have you back". Dave said, "kitten welcome home" as he wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug.

Penelope said, "come into the living room and I'll explain everything", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they followed their friend from the front door to the living room. Penelope said, "guys this is my son, our son, this is Hank Spencer Morgan". Reid smiled and said, "Garcia I'm honored", Penelope said, "I never forgot you guys, any of you and I wanted to come back, I did it's just" and Derek said, "he restrained and beat her like she was some kind of animal".

Hotch looked at her wrists and said, "Garcia I'm so sorry", Derek said, "she's covered in bruises, they are all over her chest, stomach, legs and back", Emily said, "tell us Garcia, tell us what happened". She motioned for everybody to sit down and she took a deep breath as she readied to fill them in on her year of hell and how she bravely escaped to save herself and their son.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet As Candy-Ch 4

Penelope looked up when JJ said, "Garcie I'm so sorry", Penelope said, "I tried and tried to get away but he'd catch me every time and when he did he would beat me". Derek said, "when I get my hands on him again he's a dead man", Hotch said, "I'll get paperwork started for a restraining order and we'll get all of her bruises documented, that will only help the case".

Penelope said, "their is something else that I forgot to tell you"?, Derek listened as she said, "he forced me to, well he went to one of his friends and forced me to marry him when he found out I was pregnant with Hank". Derek said, "you said that you weren't raped, baby did he"?, she reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "Derek I can't, I can't" and she turned and ran out of the room.

Derek handed Hank to Reid and ran out of the room right behind her, Dave said, "she's been through so much, I just hope that it's not been to much that she can't come back from", Emily said, "with us and Derek by her side she's going to be okay". JJ said, "we'll have to make sure that she knows that we're always here for her and that she can always count on us", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they looked down at the sleeping child.

Dave smiled and said, "I'm going to call Fran and get her over here because she's going to want to meet her grandchild" as he pulls his cell from his belt and starts dialing his wifes number. Meanwhile, outside Derek walked closer to Penelope and said, "baby I love you, I never stopped", she said, "and I never stopped loving you, no matter what he did to me I never stopped".

She turned to face him and she said, "I'm sorry about lying before but I didn't want you to know the vile things he did to me and the things he made me do to him", Derek reached out to touch her and she jumped. He said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean", she said, "it's not you Derek, it's not you, it's me, it's me", he said, "please know that I'm here for you, we all are", she said, "I know hotstuff, I know".

Derek said, "is their anything I can do"?, she said, "open your arms", he opened his arms and she walked straight into them, he wrapped his arms gently around her and said, "I love you baby", she said, "and I love you, please don't give up on me". He said, "never baby girl, never", Hotch looked out the window and smiled as he watched Derek and Penelope in the backyard.

Dave said, "Fran will be here in a few minutes", Reid said, "what did you tell her"?, Dave smiled and said, "just to come to Dereks that I had a couple of surprises for her", Reid grinned and said, "well that you do Dave" causing him to grin and nod his head yes in agreement. Outside in the backyard Derek said, "I want you to know that you can tell me how much or how little you want to, that's up to you but know that I'm here for you, we all are".

She sighed and said, "please just don't give up on me", Derek said, "don't worry I won't, I won't", as he stood there holding his baby girl in his arms he knew that after everything she'd been through over the past year that he'd do whatever it took to keep her and their son safe, whatever it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet As Candy-Ch 5

Derek and Penelope finally made their way back inside and Penelope said, "how is he"?, Reid said, "fedw ww and changed and ready for some more cuddles if you want some". Penelope said, "has everybody got to hold him"?, Dave said, "everybody has but I'd love to hold him again, is that alright kitten"?, she said, "of course it is".

Dave looked down into the face of the sleeping child and said, "he's beautiful", Derek said, "he takes after his momma", Dave said, "speaking of mommas, yours is on the way". Derek smiled and said, "good because she's going to be so surprised to see Penelope and Hank", he looked at Dave and said, "did you tell her"?, Dave said, "the only thing I told her was that she needed to get over here to your house that we had a couple of surprises for her".

Seconds later they all heard a knock at the door, Derek said, "I'll get it", he smiled and said, "be right back sweetness" as he momentarily walked away from her and headed across the room to answer the door. He opened the door and there stood Fran, Sarah and Desiree, Derek said, "come in guys, come in" as he stepped back and let his mom and sisters come inside.

Fran said, "Dave said that you have a couple of surprises for me", Derek said, "I do, come on into the living room", Fran said, "you've got me curious as to what the surprises are". Penelope smiled and said, "me for one", Fran said, "Penelope honey" as she walked closer and pulled the bruised woman into her arms gently".

Derek said, "be easy with her momma", Fran said, "honey what happened, where have you been for the past year"?, Penelope opened her mouth and got ready to fill her in when Hank started fussing. She said, "w w who's baby is that"?, Penelope smiled and said, "he's mine, mine and Dereks", Fran said, "wait, what"?, Penelope said, "he's our child, your grandchild".

Fran said, "t t this is my grandchild"?, Penelope said, "he is, Fran, Sarah and Desiree I'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan", Fran said, "oh Penelope", Penelope said, "would you like to hold him"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I'd love to" as Dave put her grandson into her arms. As she looked down at the beautiful child she was holding her heart melted.

Desiree said, "waittttttttt, when were you and Derek together, nobody whimpered anything about this", Derek said, "guys listen", Penelope said, "it's okay hotstuff, tell them, tell them what happened". He said, "are you sure"?, she said, "yes and what you don't know I'll tell them", he blew out a deep breath and sat down as he readied to tell them of how Hank came to be.

Flashback:

The team had just gotten back from a case, a bad one, they had been gone for over 3 weeks and were exhausted when they got home and Penelope being the caring, loving oracle that she was waited for them to get back to the BAU. She wanted to see her team of crimefighters before she headed home, what she didn't know was that Hotch had told everybody that they could go home and get some sleep and do their paperwork tomorrow.

Derek headed on to the BAU knowing that his baby girl would be waiting on him, he smiled as he stepped off of the elevator, he made his way toward her office or lair as she liked to call it. The door was open and he stood watching her as she shut her babies down, as he watched her he couldn't help but smile, she was such a force, she was without a doubt the heart of their team.

He knocked on her door and she jumped and said, "hotstuff, you scared me, I didn't know you guys were back", he said, "just me momma, Hotch let the others go home, told us we could do our paperwork in the morning". She said, "ahhhhh and little ole you came to see little ole me huh"?, Derek said, "I'm thinking we stop and get a pizza and head to mine and watch a movie, whatcha think momma"?, Penelope grabbed her purse and said, "count me in handsome because Scott is out of town on a business trip and this oracle would be all alone".

Derek held out his arm and said, "well then I guess you're all mine tonight", she looped her arm through his and said, "that I am sugar shack, that I am" as they walked out of her office and up the hall toward the elevators. Fast forward about 45 minutes and they were walking into Dereks apartment, he said, "you take the pizza into the living room and I'll grab our drinks", she nodded her head and said, "will do angel fish" as she did just that with the pizza in her hands.

They were laughing, talking and drinking wine and one minute and then she spills pizza sauce on her shirt and he's helping her wipe it off, their eyes met and he says, "baby girl I" and she pulls him into a passionate kiss. He pulls her into his lap and as she straddles his waist he knows she's his and as their lips meet again all thoughts of the movie, pizza and Scott are gone.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Sweet As Candy-Ch 6

Emily said, "soooooooo you and Derek were together one night, why not after finally getting together, why not stay together"?, Penelope said, "I'll take it from here handsome". Derek nodded his head and said, "take it away baby girl", she blew out a deep breath and took a sip of water before opening her mouth to tell them more of the story.

Flashback:

Derek picked her up and carried her bridal style up his stairs and down the hall toward his bedroom, a room that they'd shared many a movie night but tonight, well tonight was different. It was different because this time they were crossing that line, a line that he'd always wanted to cross because he knew that they always belonged together.

Each touch, each kiss, everything brought them closer and closer to an experience they'd never had, each other, Derek laid her down on the bed and said, "I love you baby girl, it's always been you". She touched his face and said, "I love you to" as she pulled him hungrily down to her and another kiss and that kiss led to another one and another one and another one as they explored each others bodies.

Penelope finally said, "enough teasing, I need you", Derek said, "not teasing, just loving you baby girl, just loving you", as he entered her she moaned and wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. Now Penelope Garcia wasn't a virgin, not by a longshot but Derek was by far the largest lover she'd ever had, as he slid inch for glorious inch inside her he fought everything inside him to not take her hard and fast.

He'd dreamed of making love to her and now that they were finally together he was going to love her the way she deserved, once he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his girth. When she was ready she wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready to continue, he started slowing sliding in and out of her, he closed his eyes and enjoyed their connection.

A connection that before tonight he was afraid he'd never have, they moved together as one, with each thrust bringing them both closer and closer to release, a release they'd both dreamed of since the day they met. A long while later Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, a few hard deep thrusts later he explodes inside her and seconds later she joined him in release.

Before collapsing on the bed beside her he said, "I love you", she rolled onto her side and said, "I love you to", she draped her arm across his stomach and closed her eyes and finally allowed the alcohol and explosive orgasm lull her to sleep. When she woke up a few hours later the alcohol haze was gone, she slipped out of Dereks grasp and stood up, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After dressing she stood looking at Derek and with tears in her eyes she said, "what have we done Derek, what have we done"", she then took one final look at the man she's always love and never be able to have She whispered, "I love you, I'll always love you but this is unfair to Scott", she then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "this can't happen again, not again" as she ran from the house and from Derek.

End Of Flashback:

When she was finished JJ said, "so why did you leave him, you two are destined to be together", Penelope said, "I was a fool, I never should have left him", Desiree hit her brother on the back of the head and said, "and why didn't you fight for her"?, Derek said, "I tried but the next morning she was gone, Scott had come home in the middle of the night and took her away, that was the last time I would see her, well until tonight".

Penelope said, "I left thinking that I was doing what was best for everybody but all I did make matters worse", Hank started crying and she said, "to be continued another day guys", they all nodded their head yes in agreement as they watched Penelope and Hank head upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet As Candy-Ch 7

Fran looked at Derek and said, "she's quite an amazing woman", Derek said, "that she is momma, she always has been", Dave said, "and after everything she's been through it's up to us to make sure that her and Hank are safe". Derek said, "no matter what I have to do she and Hank will both be safe", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement".

The rest of the team were deep in conversation that they didn't see Fran slip upstairs, Fran walked into Dereks room and stood there smiling as she watched Penelope with her grandson. Penelope was tucking him in, she leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek and said, "good night baby boy, mommy loves you so much".

She stood there for a few minutes before Fran said, "he's such a sweet child", Penelope said, "from the minute I found out I was pregnant I loved him, he became my world". Fran said, "a mothers love for her child is endless, I know that feeling, I would do anything for my children", Penelope said, "me to Fran, me to".

Fran said, "honey if you'd like to talk I'm here", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I've always loved your son Fran, always but I never dreamed that he felt the same way, well not until that night". Fran and Penelope sat down on the side of the bed and Fran said, "Penelope what happened after you left Derek that night"?, Penelope sighed as she readied to tell Fran what happened that led to her leaving town with Scott.

Flashback:

Penelope wiped the tears away as Ester pulled into her normal parking spot at the apartment building, she got out and shut the door and made her way toward the front door. As she made her way up the stairs she couldn't keep her mind off of Derek and what they had just shared, she could still feel his hands on her, his lips on hers and she was on fire with desire for Derek.

She shook her head and thought to herself, "he's not yours, you belong with Scott, Scott not Derek", she plastered a smile on her face and said, "he makes you happy, you have to forget about what happened between you and Derek because forgetting it will make it hurt less". She started up the hall toward her door when she saw Scott standing at her door.

He said, "surpriseeeeeee", she said, "Scott, you're home", he pulled her into his arms and said, "I just got home, I missed you so much and I couldn't wait to see you". She said, "I missed you to", he claimed her lips with his and said, "I have a surprise for you", she said, "a surprise, what kind of surprise"?, he said, "we're going on vacation, we're leaving town".

She said, "leaving town, when"?, he said, "right now", she said, "Scott I can't just", he said, "oh but you can, I have it all planned, so come on, let's get you packed and get going". Her mouth flew open and she said, "Scott I can't", he kissed her lips and said, "you can and you will" as he opened the door to her apartment and ushered her inside.

End Of Flashback:

Fran said, "so you left with him"? Penelope nodded her head and said, "I did and at first everything was perfect, he wined and dined me, we took long walks on the beach, he brought me flowers, candy, he really went all out to make me happy". Fran said, "what happened to change that"?, she blew out a deep breath as that memory came back to her mind.

Flashback:

She had been on a vacation or at least that's what Scott was calling it, she had been on vacation for almost 6 weeks and everything was beautiful, everything was perfect, well except for one thing, the man she was with wasn't Derek. Penelope hadn't been feeling good for the past few days so Scott insisted that she go to the ER to get checked out.

They were sitting in a cubicle waiting on her test results, Scott intertwined their fingers and said, "don't worry baby, everything is going to be alright, it's probably just a cold or flu working on you". She nodded her head and said, "you're probably right Scott" as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

The doctor walked into the room and said, "Ms. Garcia I have your test results", she sat and listening as the doctor said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia you're pregnant". Scott smiled and said, "pregnant, honey that's wonderful, we're going to have a baby", Penelope said, "p p pregnant, wait I can't be pregnant".

Scott said, "honey this is wonderful news, you and I are having a baby" and that's when the doctor said something that made things a lot worse for Penelope, she said, "yes Ms. Garcia you are definitely pregnant, over 6 weeks along. Scotts blood turned cold but he plastered a smile on his face and sat there listening for a few minutes as the doctor told her she needed to see her OB and get started on prenatal vitamins.

He had his arm wrapped around her as he led her to the car, once they were both inside, he started the ignition and looked at her and blew out a deep breath, she said, "Scott I" and he slapped her hard across the face. She grabbed her face and looked at him as he said, "who have you been sleeping with tramp"?, Penelope didn't know what to say and when she didn't say anything he slapped her again and said, "answer me".

Penelope said, "Scott please", he said, "I know that bastard baby you're carrying isn't mine because I was out of town on a business trip for 2 weeks before we came on our vacation so tell me, tell me who you were with". She sat there not wanting to say anything and when she saw his arm raring back to hit her again she blurted it out, "DEREK I WAS WITH DEREK".

He put the car in drive and said, "you're going to pay for being unfaithful to me Penelope", she said, "I I I want to go back to Virginia", he laughed and said, "that's not going to happen", she said, "you can't stop me from going home". He said, "oh but I can wife", she said, "wife, we're not married", he said, "not yet but we're going to be and then you will do what I say, when I say".

Penelope said, "no I won't, you don't own me Scott", he slapped her hard across the face again and said, "if you want to keep that bastard that's growing inside of you then you will do what I tell you, when I tell you". With tears streaming down her face she nodded her head and said, "y yes Scott", she knew that if she wanted to keep her baby, the baby she created out of her love for Derek she had to do whatever Scott told her to do, whenever he told her.

End Of Flashback:

Fran said, "oh honey, was that when he forced you to marry him"? she nodded her head and said, "it was and that's when things went from bad to worse for me, that's when my pain truly started". Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "oh sweetie", Penelope said, "I can't tell Derek Fran, I can't tell him what Scott did to me and what he made me do, it will break him".

She stood up and walked across the room and Fran said, "my son loves you and he will do whatever it takes to keep you and your son safe", Penelope sighed and said, "we're not safe here Fran, we're not safe at all". Their attention turned to the door as Derek said, "sweetness we need to get you and Hank ready to head out", she said, "head out, where are we going"?, Derek smiled and said, "we're moving into casa Rossi for the time being".

Fran smiled and said, "you and Hank will be safe and I can spend time getting to know and spoil my grandson", Derek said, "are you okay with this"?, she glanced down at her sleeping son and said, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe". Fran said, "I'll see you three downstairs" as she walked out of the room leaving Derek, Penelope and their son alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet As Candy-Ch 8

When Derek, Penelope and Hank walked into the living room Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "I have the paperwork started", Penelope said, "paperwork"?, he said, "I've started the divorce preceedings and have a restraining order against Scott started". Derek said, "he's not going to hurt you or our son, not now, not ever" causing a smile to grace her lips

Dave said, "kitten you and Hank will be safe at our house, we have the latest security features and you, Derek, Hank and Clooney will be safe and we can work on finding Scott and making him pay for what he did". Desi looked at Derek and said, "what happened to your face, it's swelling, did sucking face with Penelope do that to you"?, Derek said, "no kissing Penelope didn't do this, it was Scott, he sucker punched me and before I could get my hands on him he left".

Penelope said, "hotstuff I'm so sorry", Derek said, "I'm okay sweetness, don't worry about me, right now we need to focus on keeping you and our son safe and catching Scott and making him pay for everything he did to you". As they walked out of Dereks house she sighed not knowing what Scott was going to try to do or try to do to them.

When they got into the car Penelope yawned and Derek said, "baby girl you have to be exhausted, when was the last time you got a good nights sleep"?, she said, "it's been a long time". He said, "why don't you nap, I'll wake you up when we get home", she smiled and said, "a nap sounds good but are you sure"?, he kissed her forehead and said, "I'm positive".

She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed his eyes and it didn't take very long at all before she fell asleep, at first her dream was great, she was laying wrapped in Dereks arms where she belonged. Then out of nowhere Scott broke into the room and shot Derek in the chest, he then pulled Penelope off of the bed by her hair and dragged her up the hall kicking and screaming.

Penelope said, "no, please, please stop", Derek said, "baby it's okay, you're safe, you're safe", Reid glanced over his shoulder and said, "is she alright"?, Derek said, "she's having a nightmare". He touched her and said, "baby wake up, it's okay, it's okay", Penelope said, "noooooooooo, noooooooo Derek help me, please Derek, pleaseeeeeeeeeee help meeeeeeeeee".

Derek said, "wake up baby girl, wake up", her eyes flew open and she said, "noooooooo", Derek said, "it's okay baby girl, it was only a dream, you're here with us and you and Hank are both safe". She wiped the tears away that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "it seemed so real", he said, "it was only a dream, only a dream, it's over, it's over".

Reid said, "what happened in your dream"?, she said, "I was laying wrapped in Dereks arms when Scott broke the door in and shot Derek in the chest, then he pulled me off of the bed by my hair and dragged me away from him". Derek said, "I'm okay sweetness, I'm safe, see", Penelope said, "I've made you a target, I've made you all a target, maybe I should take Hank and", Derek said, "don't even finish that sentence, you're not going anywhere, you and our son are staying right here with us, right here where you belong".

Penelope said, "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, to any of you", Derek said, "Scott doesn't know who he's messing with when he messes with us", Reid said, "Morgans right, we do whatever it takes to protect our family". Penelope said, "I've missed you all so much", Reid said, "and we've missed you to Garcia but now that you're back you'll be safe, we're going to do whatever it takes to keep you and my nephew safe".

It wasn't wrong before Derek said, "welcome home sweetness", they got out of the SUVs and made their way toward the front door, once they stepped inside Penelope said, "thanks for letting me and Hank stay here". Fran said, "of course honey, now Derek why don't you take Penelope and the baby upstairs and get them settled in and I'll go make something to eat".

Derek said, "come on sweetness", Penelope smiled and nodded her head as her, Derek and Hank who were closely followed by Clooney made their way up the stairs and headed down the hall toward their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet As Candy-Ch 9

Derek carried a sleeping Hank into the bedroom, he laid him down in the center of the bed, he then turned to Penelope and said, "are you alright", she shook her head and said, "no and I don't know if I'll ever be okay again". Derek said, "baby everything is going to be alright, you'll see, we're going to find Scott and then he's going to pay for everything he's done to you and to our son, to our beautiful son".

Penelope walked over and looked out the window, everything was so beautiful, she said, "your mom and Dave have a beautiful place here", Derek said, "yeah they do and in the morning how about I take you on a tour", she grinned and said, "I''d like that hotstuff, I'd like that a lot" as she closed the curtain and turned around to see Clooney laying on the bed watching Hank as he slept.

Derek said, "Clooney is very protective of Hank already", Penelope grinned and said, "he's a special doggie", she rubbed Clooneys head and said, "aren't ya buddy"?, Clooney wagged his tail and Penelope said, "yes, you are". Derek said, "if you want to talk, I'm here, I'm here for you", she said, "I can't, not yet, please Derek not yet", he said, "I'm not going to push you into doing something that you're not ready for okay, just please know that when you're ready, I'm here".

Their attention turned to the door as Reid said, "Fran wanted me to tell you guys that the food is ready", Penelope said, "I'll get Hank", Reid said, "we have a portable crib set up downstairs". Penelope smiled and said ,"thanks boy wonder", Reid grinned and said ,"it's so good to have you home Garcia, I've missed you", Penelope said, "and I've missed you, I've missed you all so much", she looked up at Dereks smiling face and said, "so so much".

When they got downstairs Penelope laid her son in the crib and said, "mommy and daddy will be right over here baby boy", Derek reached out and gently intertwined their fingers and led her to the dining room. He smiled as she gently squeezed his hand, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love you", Derek said, "and I love you, now and forever baby girl, now and forever" as they joined the others at the table.

Hotch smiled and said, "if it's okay I'd like to say something"?, Dave said, "of course Aaron", Hotch looked at Penelope and, "we've missed you so much Garcia and when and if you're ready we'd like you to know that we want you back at the BAU". Penelope said, "really bossman"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes Garcia, we want you back where you belong, back with us, back with your family".

She smiled and said, "I'd love that, I'd love to go back to work with my team of crime fighters", Fran said, "and you don't have to worry about Hank because we'll take care of him when you're at work". Penelope smiled and said, "I have an amazing family, I don't know what I would do without you", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "we're here baby girl and we're not going anywhere, not now, not ever" and Penelope grinned and wiped away the happy tears that were streaming down her face.

Dave looked around at everybody sand said, "before we eat I'd like to say grace", he said, "can we all hold hands"?, Penelope slowly put one of her hands in Dereks hand and the other in Reids and smiled. Dave said, "thank you God for bringing Penelope and Hank back home safe to us, they are the heart of our family and we missed and love them so much", he smiled and said, "please keep them safe as we bring Scott to justice for everything he's done" and everybody said, "AMEN".

Fran said, "alright everybody dig in, dig in", Penelope smiled as she saw Frans double chocolate chip brownies, she looked up and said, "are those what I think they are"?, Fran said, "they are, I made a fresh batch this morning". Penelope smiled and said, "it's good to be home", Dave said, "and it's good to have you back home where you belong", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they continued their first meal together as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet As Candy-Ch 10

After enjoying a delicious meal together for the first time in over a year an exhausted Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I want you all to know that I love you all so much and I am so glad to be back home with you". JJ and Emily enveloped their friend in a loving hug and said, "welcome home girlie", Derek smiled as he looked at the trio of women hugging, he had missed seeing them together and now that they were all together he knew that they had to do whatever it took to keep them just that, together.

Derek said, "why don't you head on up to bed, I'll grab Hank and we'll be right up", she smiled and nodded her head yes and headed to the bottom of the stairs. She turned around and said, "good night guys", they all looked at her and said, "good night" in unison and stood watching as she turned and tiredly headed up the stairs and disappeared down the hall that led to the room she would be sharing with Derek and Hank.

Fran said, "if you need anything honey we're right down the hall", he nodded his head and said, "thanks momma, night guys", Hotch said, "good night and Derek try to get some rest, don't worry we'll find him and take care of him". Reid said, "and that's a promise", Dave said, "you got that shot right kid, you got that shot right", Derek grinned and turned around and continued carrying his son upstairs with Sarah right behind him with the porta crib for Hank.

When Derek got the baby put down for the night he smiled as he stood watching Penelope sleeping, peacefully sleeping, he wanted to get in bed behind her and hold her, just hold her. He blew out a deep breath knowing that right now she wasn't ready for that, right now his touch was scarey but he hoped in time that he would be able to touch her, kiss her and be able to show her just how much he loved her.

He laid down on the couch and turned facing her, he loved her so much and he knew that it was going to take a while before she was able to trust him or anybody else. He shook his head knowing that Scott had indeed done a job on her, he had beaten her down both physically and mentally, he made her bow down to him anytime he wanted to and he would be patient and he would wait on her because she was definitely worth the wait.

The next morning Penelope woke up to an empty room, she panicked, she threw the covers back and ran from the room in search of her son, she got to the bottom of the stairs and said, "my baby where is my baby"?, Derek went running to her and said, "he's right here, he's fine baby girl, he's fine".

She wiped the tears away and said, "I'm so sorry, I woke up and he was gone and it scared me", Derek said, "I never should have brought him downstairs, I changed his diaper and put a clean sleeper on him and brought him downstairs for a bottle, I'm sorry baby girl", she said, "you've got nothing to be sorry about hotstuff, nothing at all" as she walked over to join the family in the dining room for breakfast.

Fran said, "I hope your hungry sweetheart", she said, "starving", she looked at the table covered with food and said, "everything looks so amazing Fran". Derek said, "baby girl you should try mommas chocolate chip pancakes they are awesome" and Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "completely amazing" as he took another bite of the delicious food Fran had worked to prepare for everybody.

Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope would you like to go shopping today, maybe pick up a few things for you and the baby"?, Penelope said, "I'd like that". Desiree said, "JJ would you and Emily like to go with us"?, the two women nodded their heads and said, "yes" in unison.

Penelope said, "I can't believe that I forgot about Henry and Jackers, where are they"?, Emily said, "well they will be here tonight, they've been away with friends on a camping trip". Penelope said, "I bet they have changed so much since the last time I saw them", Emily said, "Jack is 7 now and growing like a weed", JJ said, "and Henry is 5 and sooooo into Dr. Who, he is going to be another who head like his daddy".

Derek said, "if your up to it baby girl how about later we have a movie night that way we can all be together and maybe get some pizza", Penelope said, "a family movie night with pizza is just what the doctor ordered". Fran said, "alright then if you're going to go shopping you're going to need your energy so eat up Penelope, eat up", she nodded her head and said, "you're right Fran, you're right" as she continued eating the delicious pancakes.

After breakfast she enjoyed a wonderful bubble bath and then she changed into some clean clothes that she had borrowed from Sarah and as she exited her bedroom she felt good, she felt strong for the first time in over a year. She walked downstairs to see Derek holding his son, she smiled and said, "would you like to watch him while I'm shopping today"?, he said, "I'd love to", Hotch said, "you girls go have fun and us men will stay here and watch Hank and keep an eye out for any signs of problems".

Penelope walked over to Derek and leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek and said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "and I love you baby girl, have fun and put whatever she needs on my card". Penelope said, "Derek I", he said, "no buts hardhead, let your man spoil you okay"?, she winked at him and said, "okay handsome, okay", Desiree said, "he gave us his card while you were upstairs enjoying your bath".

Penelope and the girls all headed toward the door, she turned around and took one final glimpse of the men in her life and smiled happily knowing that Hank couldn't be in better or safe hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet As Candy-Ch 11

As they walked into the first store Penelope smiled enjoying freedom, the first freedom she'd felt in like forever, she walked over to the clothes and started looking. She found several outfits for her, got herself some new underwear and a few new bras and a comfortable pair of shoes before going to get some stuff for Hank.

She knew that everybody was going to go overboard on Hank and boy did they, by the time they were finished he had like 20 onesies, a couple of outfits, shoes, a crib, play pen, swing and toys, ohhhh lots of toys. JJ smiled and said, "Spence wanted to make sure that we got him this" as she held up the Dr, Who mobile that would hang over the babies crib,

Penelope laughed and said, "it's beautiful and Hank is going to love it", Emily said, "alright who's ready for some lunch"?, everybody said, "meeeeeeeeee" and laughed as they paid for their stuff and exited the store. Penelope said, "if you will excuse me guys I need to go to the ladies room", JJ and Emily looked at each other and nodded their heads as they took off a few seconds after she got out of sight.

They didn't want to make her feel unsure of her freedom so they stayed out of sight but were where they could see her if by chance she needed them, even for a second. She finished her business in the bathroom and walked out to wash her hands, she was drying her hands when she heard Scotts voice saying, "having fun tramp"?, she turned around to feel the sting of his hand across her face.

She said, "w w what are you doing here"?, he said, "watching you wifey dear, watching you", Penelope said, "get out", he shook his head and stalked toward her and she said, "HELPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEE", He knew her scream would attract a crowd so he flew from the side entrance, he had just left as JJ and Emily ran into the bathroom,

Emily said, "what's wrong, PG what happened to your face"?, she said, "S S Scott was here, h h he hit me and told me he was w w watching me, we're not safe, we're not safe". JJ said, "I'm calling Derek" as Emily wrapped her arms protectively and lovingly around her friend in an attempt to make her feel safe.

A few minutes later Derek ran up to her and said, "baby are you alright", she said, "h h he's watching us Derek, we're not safe, we're not safe", he gently cupped her face and said, "you are safe, let's get you home okay"?, Sarah said, "you guys get her home we'll pick up lunch and bring it home", Derek and the others nodded their heads yes as they turned around and headed for the nearest exit.

As they pulled away from the mall she said, "I'm so sorry", Derek said, "you didn't do anything to be sorry for baby", Penelope said, "but I did, I brought him here, I brought him into all of your lives and now you're all in danger". Derek said, "we love you Penelope, you and Hank are our lives and we will keep you safe, please believe that", she nodded her head and said, "I do Derek, I do" as they continued their ride back to casa Rossi.

Penelope said, "who's watching Hank"?, Derek grinned and said, ";ohhhh he's with his uncles and his nonno being spoiled rotten of course" causing her to grin as she laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the house, he got out and walked to her side of the car and opened the door,

As she slid out she took a deep breath and then walked up the path and into the house, Derek took her coat and hung it up and watched as she was reunited with her son. She held him tight and kissed him lovingly and as he watched her he could see that any progress that had been made last night Scott erased today but he knew that they would succeed in finding Scott and making him pay for what he'd taken away from her today, her freedom and independence,

A few minutes later Sarah and Desi walked through the front door with the food and after they enjoyed a delicious break they all helped unload the stuff from their shopping trip and worked to get Hanks temporary nursery up and running and ready for Hank to enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet As Candy-Ch 12

**o:**virginia crum

Jul 24 at 2:05 PM

Sweet As Candy-Ch 12

When the nursery was all finished Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhh Derek it's beautiful", he stood smiling beside the rest of the family and said, "do you really like it"?, she said, "like it, I love it". JJ said, "and Spence made sure to put the Dr. Who mobile up" causing Penelope to grin.

She looked at Reid and said, "I love it boy wonder", Reid said, "thanks Garcia that means the world to me", she said, "I love you Reid" as she wrapped him in a loving sisterly hug. Derek stood smiling and he said, "I think Hank is going to be very happy in here don't you"?, she wiped away the tears of joy that were streaming down her face and said, "very happy, very happy".

Derek said, "what about you Clooney, do you think Hank will like the nursery"?, he wagged his tail and barked, Derek said, "what about you Mudgie do you think he'll like it to"?, Mudgie growled and then barked. Dave said, "sounds like a consensus to me", Fran said, "definitely a consensus" as they all stood there looking around the beautifully decorated nursery.

Fran stood watching as Penelope gently laid Hank down in his crib and turned the mobile on, Reid said, "beautiful", Penelope said, "I couldn't have said it better" as they stood there watching as it went round and round as it played the theme song to Dr, Who. Derek sighed happily and said, "he likes it, he likes it" as they watched the almost 3 month old kicking his little feet.

Penelope walked over to the window and looked out over the back yard, she then looked down at the wedding band on her hand and shook her head. Derek said, "are you okay"?, she said, "I love the nursery it's just this stupid ring", Derek said, "take it off if it is bothering you sweetness", she sighed and pulled it off and tossed it in the trash can

Hotch said, "the divorce is processing so it shouldn't be much longer", Penelope said, "you know he's going to fight it, he's going to fight anything that will give me peace". Hotch said, "with the pictures of all of the bruises he can fight all he wants but the judge will side with you and their is no doubt about that".

She sighed and said, "how long are we talking about here"?, Hotch said, "a few weeks maybe less", she nodded her head and said, "where are we on the restraining order"?, Hotch saidi, "a copy was faxed a few minutes ago". Derek said, "how is he going to get his copy"?, Hotch said, "it doesn't matter if he gets his copy or not, if he gets near her again he's going away and going away for a long time".

Penelope wrapped her arms around herself and said, "since our son is sleeping safely in his crib I do believe that you promised me a tour of the grounds". Derek said, "that I did baby girl, that I did" and the rest of the family stood there watching as Derek and Penelope walked out of the room and headed up the hall that led to the staircase.

Dave said, "poor kitten just when she starts getting a little power back Scott shows up and takes it right back", JJ said, "we should have went with her to the bathroom but we didn't want to crowd her". Hotch said, "you did the right thing, this isn't on you girls, this is all on Scott" as they stood there watching Hank lay in his crib.

When they got downstairs he said, "would you like to start inside or outside"?, she said, "how about we start outside", he nodded his head and said, "sounds good to me goddess" as he motioned for her to follow him. As they stepped out into the back yard she said, "ohhhh this is beautiful", Derek said, "it is and right over here is where Dave proposed to ma" as he pointed to the hugs swing in the middle of the yard.

She said, "I'm so sorry that I missed that", he said, "me to, you would have loved the ceremony", Penelope said, "I would have been here if I could, you know that right"?, he said, "without a doubt baby girl, without a doubt". He started to walk off and she reached out and took him by the hand.

He looked at her and said, "is something wrong"?. she shook her head and said, "not a thing", he just looked at her and she slowly reached up and touched his face and said, "thank you". He said, "for what, I didn't do anything", she said, "oh but you did, you along with the rest of the team and your mom and sisters fixed our son a beautiful nursery, one where he can be safe and happy until we can have a home of our own".

Derek smiled at her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", she stood there looking at him and said, "do you know what kept me going while I was with Scott"?, he said, "what"?, she said, "thinking of you, of getting back to you, that is what kept me going for the past 12 months, 12 long months".

He said, "I would have done anything to get you back", she said, "I know, I know", she smiled and said, "you are the love of my life and I never thought that we'd get together so that night, the night I ran came as a huge and I mean huge surprise". Derek said, "I've always loved you, it's always been you baby girl".

She said, "but I'm not the type of girl you usually date", he said, "no, no you're not", she looked down at her feet and he said, "you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to grow old with you, I want to watch Hank grow up and who knows maybe just maybe give him a brother of sister".

Penelope said, "maybe but we'll have to take things really slow", he smiled and nodded his head and said, "we can take things as slow as you want, I love you baby girl and you are worth waiting for". She leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle loving kiss.

As they pulled apart she smiled and said, "baby steps hotstuff, baby steps", he smiled and said, "baby steps it is" as he then continued showing her the rest of the grounds inside and out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet As Candy-Ch 13

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of her babies cry coming through the baby monitor, she threw the covers back and headed toward the nursery. She stopped in the door and smiled as she watched Derek holding their son, he was looking at Hank and telling him the story of how his mommy and daddy had met.

Penelope grinned as Clooney and Mudgie liked up at Derek and wagged their tails, Derek said, "ain't that right boys"? and Mudgie and Clooney stood up and lowly barked. Derek said, "shhhhh baby girl is asleep, we've got to be quiet because we don't want to wake her up", he was now that his eyes caught a glimpse of her standing in the door.

He said, "I'm so sorry sweetness", Penelope said, "you have nothing to be sorry about", Derek said, "I was wondering what you'd say if I asked you out on a picnic today"?, she sighed happily and said, "why don't you ask and see". Derek said, "princess would you like to go with me on a picnic, we won't go far just under that big tree at the end of the yard".

Penelope said, "I'd love to go out for a picnic with you handsome, it sounds fun", Derek said, "I've missed you so much and now that I have you back their is nothing more I'd rather do than spend time with you". Penelope said, "I feel the same way handsome", Derek said, "and momma said she'd watch Hank while we were outside so I've got that covered".

Penelope said, "wellllll you've got everything taken care of then don't ya handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "breakfast is ready so why don't you go down and eat with the others and we'll be right down". She sighed and rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm hungry and the food smells amazinggggggg".

Derek said, "momma fixed your favorite for breakfast this morning", she said, "ohhhh I'll see you two downstairs", Derek laughed and said ,"we'll be down after I change our little mans diaper". Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright my love" and as she turned around and headed toward the staircase Derek looked down at his son and said, "mommy is so beautiful and daddy is going to do everything he can to make sure that you and mommy are safe and happy".

Penelope walked into the dining room and her family all looked up smiling at her and Reid said, "morning Garcia", she said, "morning boy wonder" as she sat down beside him. Emily said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "actually pretty good", Fran said, "that's wonderful news honey", Penelope said, "it's the best sleep I've had in a while" as she picked up some French toast and put it in her plate.

She then reached for the syrup and then she took a bite and said, "this is delicious", Fran said, "I'm glad you like it", Hotch said, "you look refreshed today", Penelope grinned and said, "thanks bossman I feel refreshed to" as she took another bite of her French toast and then reached for her coffee cup.

Sarah said, "a little birdie told me that you might be going for a picnic today"?, Penelope said, "as a matter of fact I am, hotstuff asked me and I happily accepted". Dave said, "that's good kitten, getting outside into the fresh air is what you need right now", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree papa bear".

Desi walked into the room and said, "you guys have got to hear this", as she put the baby monitor down in the center of the table, everybody started smiling as they heard Derek singing to Hank. He was singing twinkle twinkle little star and when he got finished they all heard Hank in the background quickly followed by barks from Clooney and Mudgie.

Everybody started laughing as Derek said, "everybody is a critic", Fran said, "bless his heart he tries", Sarah said, "momma do you remember when he was about 5 and sung to the neighbors dog"?, Fran threw her head back and laughed and said, "yeah poor thing wouldn't eat for 3 days",

Derek walked into the kitchen and said, "Hanks in his swin" and then he said, "have you been telling that story again"?, Penelope said, "what story would that be my love"? Derek said, "the one where I was 5 years old and sung to the neighbors dog and he wouldn't eat for 3 days".

Penelope said, "yes handsome but it's a cute story", Derek said, "oh it is huh"?, Penelope said, "I think so handsome", everybody else in unison said, "me to". Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "everybody is a critic", Penelope said, "sit down beside your baby girl and eat some breakfast".

Derek said, "don't mind if I do" as he plopped down int he chair beside his baby girl, as he looked around the table at all of the smiling faces he new that today was going to be a good day because for the first time in over a year he was going to get to go on a picnic with his baby girl and that's something that he's never going to take for granted ever again".


	14. Chapter 14

Sweet As Candy-Ch 14

A few hours later Derek was in the kitchen with his mom working on putting the food in the picnic basket, Fran said ,"here you go honey" as she handed him the chicken alfredo. She then handed him the wrapped plate of fresh bread, double chocolate chip brownies along with a bowl of fresh fruit.

Derek said "ohhhh can you hand me the tea momma"?, Fran said, "sure can baby boy" as she handed him the thermos of fresh ice tea, Derek wanted everything to be perfect for the picnic with his baby girl. Fran said, "alright the basket is filled and ready", Derek said, "thanks again momma", Fran said, "no thanks are necessary, now go get your baby girl and go have some fun".

Penelope was putting her hair brush down when Derek walked into the room, she turned around and he said, "baby girl you look amazing, so beautiful" and she smiled brightly and said, "thank you hotstuff". He blew out a deep breath and said, "are you ready for our picnic"?. she nodded her head and said, "I am, lead the way".

When they got to the bottom of the stairs he leaned over and picked up the blanket and basket and said, "this way sweetness" as they walked out the double doors and headed toward the beautiful tree. As they stopped Derek spread the blanket and helped her down onto the blanket before putting the basket down and then joining her.

Derek looked at her and said, "and how are you doing on this beautiful afternoon"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'm good, no I'm better than good, today has been a wonderful day". She then looked around at the big fluffy clouds and felt the cool breeze blowing in her hair

He said, "that's good baby, I'm glad to hear that", he opened the basket and said, "would you like some ice tea"?, she said, "yes please, that sounds very nice". He pulled two glasses out of the basket and poured some tea in both, he then handed her glass to her and said, "here's to a wonderful day", they clinked glasses and both smiled before taking a sip.

Penelope said, "something smells amazing", Derek said, "momma fixed you some chicken alfredo", Penelope said, "ohhhh that does sound amazing" as she took another sip of tea. Derek said, "are you ready to eat"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please", he put their plates out and said, "we have chicken alfredo, fresh bread, double chocolate chip brownies and a selection of fresh fruit for malady" causing Penelope to giggle.

Derek said, "here you go goddess" as he uncovered everything so she could fill her plate, she said, "everything looks and smells so good Derek, I don't know where to start". He said, "you can start anywhere you want to baby girl" as he watched her put some alfredo in her plate first before grabbing a piece of bread.

He then took his turn and filled his plate with food, they sat there eating and talking as they looked out over the beautiful scenery and she finally said, "hotstuff". He said, "yeah baby", she said, "when I'm doing better what would you think about me taking self defense classes"?, he smiled and said, "I love that idea, how do you feel about taking them"?. she said, "well after everything I've been through with and because of Scott makes me want to be prepared if he comes around again".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "you just let me know when you're ready to begin your classes and I'll get them set up for you", she nodded her head and said, "thank you angel fish". She looked down at the bowl and saw the huge grapes so she picked up one and said, "here you go my love" as she put the grape into his mouth.

He laughed and said, "I've always dreamed of you feeding me grapes", she grinned and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really", she said, "wellllllllll", he said, "well what baby"?., she said, "I've always dreamed of you feeding me strawberries". He reached into the bowl and picked up a juicy berry and said, "a sweet for my sweet" as he put the strawberry to her lips.

She smiled and said, "heavenly", Derek said, "heavenly for my angel", she smiled and reached up and touched his cheek, he watched as she slowly leaned in toward him. Seconds later her lips descended on his, when their lips touched they both felt their entire bodies tingle, this kiss was the beginning of what they both hoped was a long and lasting relationship.

They pulled apart and Penelope said, "wow", Derek said, "wow is right, that was amazing sweetness", she said, "I love you Derek and I want to make you happy". Derek said, "right now my focus is on you, I want what's best for you, you decide the pace of this relationship, I would never push you into doing something you're not ready for".

She nodded her head and said, "I appreciate that", he winked at her and said, "I'll wait for you forever baby girl if that's what it takes", she smiled and said, "I love you so much Derek Michael Morgan". He smiled and said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia" as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers again in another loving kiss.

Fran peeked out the window and smiled as she saw how happy they both were, she said, "it's about time" before turning around to go in and join Sarah, Desi and Hank so Derek and Penelope could enjoy their picnic in private.


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet As Candy-Ch 15

As they started walking across the yard Penelope reached over and intertwined their fingers, Derek smiled and gently squeezed her hand and said, "so did you enjoy our picnic"?, she sighed happily and said, "I loved it, everything was perfect". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I hope that today is the first of many days that we get to spend together", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "me to handsome, me to" as they walked back into the house.

Reid looked up and said, "did you two have fun"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we did Reid, it's just what I needed", Derek said, "it's what we both needed". Penelope said, "how's my little man"?, JJ said, "right now he's sleeping in the swing, he had a bottle and after we burped him and changed him Fran put him down for a nap".

Derek stood over the swing and said, "he's so perfect", Penelope sighed and said, "this little angel right here is what kept me sane while I was away with Scott, one of the few things that made my life worth living". Reid walked over to Penelope and said, "Garcia can I talk to you for a minute"?, she said, "sure Reid" as they walked into the kitchen.

Penelope and Reid walked over to the counter and he said, "have you given any thought to maybe talking to therapist"?, she swallowed hard and said, "actually I have, I've been thinking a lot about doing just that". Reid said, "I have a friend and she's very good" as he handed her a card with the name Rachael Smythe on it".

Penelope said, "thank you Reid, I'll give her a call and see if she might be able to come here for a consultation", Reid smiled and said, "I'm sure she would". Penelope said, "how long have you known her"?, Reid said, "about 5 years, we met after a bad case, I had a few sessions with her and she's very good at what she does".

Derek walked into the room and said, "is everything okay"?, Penelope said, "everything is fine handsome, Reid gave me the name of a therapist and I'm going to call her and see if she's available for a consultation". Derek smiled and said, "that's good baby girl, maybe talking to somebody will help".

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "me to and the sooner I can break away from the memories of Scott the sooner I can move on with my life". Reid smiled and said, "I'm going to go and finish my game of checkers with JJ", as he turned and walked toward the living room he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Penelope and said, "I'm very proud of you Garcia", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you boy wonder" as she watched him grin and walk back toward the living room.

Derek said, "I'm proud of you to sweetness", she said, "you are"?, he said, "I am, I don't know many people that could go through what you have and fight to pull themselves out of the memories that have held them down". Penelope grinned and said, "I want my life back, I want the life I had before all of this stuff with Scott".

She sighed and said, "I want to feel free, I want to know that my life is my life, I want to make my own decisions, I don't ever want to feel pressured to do something or made to do something ever again". Derek said, "I want all of that for you baby girl, I want you to enjoy life the way you use to before well before Scott came into your life and took you away from us, from me".

Penelope said, "you are the love of my life hotstuff and I don't know what I'd do without you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me forever and ever". She smiled and said, "forever is a great place to start handsome".

Derek stood and watched proudly as Penelope walked over to the phone and dialed the number on the card, he walked out of the room when Penelope said, "Ms. Smythe my name is Penelope Garcia and I'm a friend of Spencer Reid and I was hoping that maybe you would be available to see me".

The call lasted for a few minutes and a smiling Penelope walked back into the living room and said, "Rachael will be here at 4 for our first session", everybody smiled knowing that todays appointment was a good start to getting her life back on track.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

Sweet As Candy-Ch 16

Penelope had just fed the baby and was in the process of putting him to sleep when Rachael arrived, Reid smiled and said, "it's good to see you again Spencer", Reid nodded his head and said, "nice to see you again to Rachael". Rachael said, "how's Penelope doing, I mean really doing"?, Reid said, "it's been rough, she was a real free spirit, trusted everybody, always gave everybody the benefit of the doubt and saw the best in everybody".

Rachael said, "and now"?, Reid shook his head and said, "she's guarded, afraid, doesn't want to let many people in, doesn't want to get close, is taking things very slowly as she tries to move on". Rachael said, "that's totally understandable after everything she's been through, from what I understand it's been a rough year for her", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said ,"that she has Rachael, that she has".

Reid said, "she's upstairs putting Hank down for a nap, follow me", Rachael smiled as she followed Reid through the living room and up the stairs that led to Penelope and Dereks bedroom. They stood outside the door and watched as Penelope put Hank down in his crib, she then grabbed the baby monitor and walked out of the room.

She smiled and said, "you must be Rachael", she said, "I am", Reid said, "I'll go and if you ladies need anything just let me know", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Rachael said, "alright Penelope let's get comfortable and talk".

Penelope sat down on one end of the couch and Rachael on the other end, Rachael said, "so right now Penelope what are you feeling"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "fear". Rachael said, "you know you're safe here, right"?, Penelope said, "I do but I'm still so afraid that at any time Scott is going to burst through the door and grab me by the hair and take me away from the people I love".

Rachael said, "has he done that before"?, Penelope said, "what, pull me by my hair"?, Rachael said, "yes", Penelope said, "he did and quite often sadly". Rachael said, "okay why don't you tell me about the first time he was abusive to you", she blew out a deep breath as she readied to talk.

Flashback:

Penelope raised her hand to touch her stinging cheek, Scott said, "who have you been sleeping with tramp"?, she didn't answer so she felt the sting of his hand several times before she blurted out Dereks name. Penelope looked at him and said, "I want to go home and he said, "you're not going home" and she said, "you don't own me you can't stop me from going home" and Scott said, "oh but wifey I can".

She said, "I'm not married to you", he said, "not yet but you're going to be", Penelope said, "no I'm not", he pulled into the driveway of his friend and said, "if you want to keep that bastard baby growing inside you then you will do what I say, when I say do you understand"?, she didn't say anything and he raised his hand to slap her again and she said, "okay, okay".

They went inside and Scotts friend performed a quick ceremony and then Scott smiled and said, "come my love, it's time for us to celebrate" and a terrified Penelope put her hand in his as he led her to the car. Once inside the car he said, "good girl now just keep doing what I tell you and everything will be fine".

Penelope sat wondering what else the day was going to hold as they headed up a long road, as they stopped in front of a house she swallowed hard, everything looked deserted, the house on the outside looked pitiful. Scott smiled and said, "welcome home honey, well this is our temporary home, we won't be here long" as he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car.

He opened her door and pulled her out by the hair and said, "now get inside and let's consummate this marriage", she opened her mouth and said, "no, please" and he said, "this is going to be fun" as he slapped her face hard and said, "get in the house" as he unlocked the door and pushed her inside.

Scott locked the door and stalked toward her, she shook her head and ran toward the stairs, he grinned and said, "you can runnnnn but you can't hideeeee" as he ran up the stairs after her. He quickly caught her and dragged her toward the bedroom, he pushed the door open and threw her down on the bed, he ripped the front of her dress open and yanked her skirt off and pushed her back on the bed.

She said, "HELPPPPPPP ME, PLEASEEEEEE" and he slapped her again and said, "you can scream all you want but nobody can hear you, their is nobody around for miles, why do you think I got this place off of my friend", He cuffed her wrists to the headboard of the bed and hovered over her.

He got off of the bed and slowly removed his clothes, she watched as he then climbed onto the bed, he ran his hand up her thigh and said, "I love you", she looked away and he grabbed her by the face and said, "I SAID I LOVE YOU". She said, "I I I love you to Scott" he ripped her panties off and said, "be a good girl and maybe I won't make this to painful" as he thrusted himself inside her.

She moaned in pain and disgust as he pounded into her harder and harder, he didn't care how much pain she was in as long as he got what he wanted and a few minutes later he did as he exploded inside her. He rolled beside her on the bed and said, "now that's the way our sex life is going to be from now on".

Tears streamed down her face as he climbed back between her legs again and said, "tell me to make love to you again", she shook her head and he said, "TELL ME TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU AGAIN OR I'LL HIT YOU IN THE STOMACH, AT THIS STAGE IN YOUR PREGNANCY IT MIGHT CAUSE A MISCARRIAGE".

She swallowed hard and said, "p p please make love to m again", he grabbed her hard by the nipple and said, "good girl" and her moans again filled the room as he took what he wanted over and over as he showed her just who was in charge, just who the boss was, him.

End Of Flashback


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet As Candy-Ch 17

Rachael said, "how long was it after you were married and he took you to that house before you were allowed out of the house"? she said, "we were there for a few weeks and I wasn't allowed out of the house until the day we left". Rachael said, "how many times a day did he force himself on you while you were there"?, Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "at least 5 to 6 times a day unless".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "unless we had company", Racheal said, "what would happen when you had company"?, Penelope said, "he would, he would sell me for sex". She said, "sell you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, his friends would come and pay him and they would take me upstairs and do whatever they wanted to do to me".

Rachael said, "how long did that go on"? she said, "several times while we were there and a few more after we got settled into what he called our new home a few weeks later". Penelope said, "when I got to be around 6 months he stopped selling me and that's when he made me do things to him".

She said, "things, what kind of things"?. she said, "oral sex, sometimes I would be made to do it 10 times a day or more", Racheal said, "did the abuse finally stop"?, she shook her head and said, "it did but only for a few days before I delivered Hank and then for about 2 weeks after I had him and then everything started all over again".

Penelope said, "and they continued until the day I escaped and when I got the chance I ran and didn't look back", Rachael said, "how did that happen"?, Penelope said, "he left to go to the store and while he was gone I was able to pick the lock with a bobby pen I managed to keep hidden", she sighed and blew out a deep breath before continuing.

Rachael listened as Penelope said, "I grabbed Hank and got a few things together and ran", she talked about running through the hills with Hank in her arms and hope that she'd be able to get back to her family. She managed to get a ride from a nice older couple and from there her and her son were able to get back to Virginia.

From the moment she got to Virginia all she could think about was getting back to her life and her hotstuff, as she made her way across town she hoped that Derek was home, she had missed him so much and she just hoped that he would understand everything she had been through and forgive her for leaving that morning.

Penelope told her everything right up until the time she walked into Dereks house and then Rachael said, "and how did you feel once you stepped through the front door"?, she smiled and said, "for the first time in over a year I felt safe and loved". Rachael said "okay Penelope how do you feel now after our first session"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "better, free, like a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders".

Rachael smiled and said, "good, good", Penelope said, "would it be possible for me to schedule another session"?, Rachael said, "of course, how about tomorrow, same time"?, Penelope said, "sounds good, sounds good" as they stood up and walked downstairs to join the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Sweet As Candy-Ch 18

Penelope had several more sessions with Racheal over the next few weeks and she was feeling better, stronger and ready to start taking the self defense classes. Fran, Sarah and Desi wanted to take the classes with her so Derek arranged for that to happen, he wanted to make sure that the women in his life could handle themselves in case they would ever have to.

The bruises had faded and Penelope had healed, well physically and she was well on the way to healing emotionally, she knew that if she could take these classes that she would be one step closer to breaking the hold Scott had on her. Derek smiled as he watched his baby girl, mom and sisters walking out the front door.

Reid and JJ followed them just in case Scott wanted to rear his ugly head again, Derek blew out a deep breath as he watched the cars pull away from the curb. Dave said, "they're going to be fine son, just fine", Derek nodded his head and said, "it breaks my heart that she went through all of that Dave, when I think of everything that he put her through, the things he made her do I swear I could kill him myself".

Dave said, "we're still looking for him that's not going to stop and when we find him he will pay for everything he's done to kitten and my grandson and that's a promise". Derek said, "oh you got that shot right, he's gonna pay alright and he's gonna pay for the rest of his life however long that is when I get finished with him".

Hotch and Emily walked over and Emily said, "Penelopes sessions with Rachael are going good", Derek said, "yes, yes they are, she's been able to vent and tell Rachael some of the things Scott put her through". Hotch said, "has she ever told you any of the stuff that happened to her"?. Derek said, "a few things".

Hotch, Dave and Emily listened as he said, "Scott would sell her for sex to friends", Dave said ,"HE WHAT"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "he would sell her for sex and this was early in her pregnancy". Emily said, "did she ever refuse to do anything"?, Derek said, "no because if she would have he would have killed Hank and then maybe killed her".

Dave said, "he's a sick sack of crap", Emily said, "he is but we can't stop looking for him", Derek said, "oh we're not, he's going to go down and I hope it's at my hand because I'd love to make him bleed". Hotch said, "we all would Morgan, we all would" as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

At the gym the girls were doing good in their class, they were following directions and knocking down the dummy and that made everybody happy, especially Penelope. By the time they left the class a couple of hours later Penelope felt more positive and self reliant knowing that now if Scott came after her she'd be able to hopefully fight him off.

As they hit the freeway Reid noticed a dark sedan sticking right with them he said, "I don't like that", JJ said, "don't like what Spence"?, he said, "that dark sedan, it's making every turn the girls make", JJ said, "are you sure"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "maybe we should" and the car turned off into a supermarket parking lot.

JJ said, "what's wrong"?, Reid said, "the car, it pulled off", JJ said, "that's good news Spence", Reid said, "yeah, yeah it is but I still don't like it Jayje, don't like it at all". JJ said, "we'll just keep an eye out for the dark sedan from now on", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they continued back toward casa Rossi.

When the girls walked through the front door Fran said, "I'm starving what about you ladies"?, they all nodded their heads and Fran said, "I'll go fix some lunch" and Sarah and Desi headed into the kitchen to help their mom while Penelope went into the living room to join the rest of the family.

She smiled when she saw Reid rocking Hank to sleep, she walked over and kissed her son on the top of the head and then looked up at Derek and said, "has be been okay"?. Derek said, "yeah he's been fine sweetness". Dave looked up and said, "how about you ladies, how did the class go"?, Penelope smiled and said, "it went great, I feel such a feeling of accomplishment papa bear".

She walked over and sat down on the couch beside Derek and said, "thank you for arranging the class for us", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome goddess, I want you to feel safe at all times". She said, "after the class today I do, I feel safe and I know that if the case arises again that I can handle myself against Scott or anybody else".

Derek grinned as she laid her head down on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you hotstuff" and she stayed where she was until Fran and the girls carried trays of food into the dining room and then they all got up and walked into the dining room to enjoy a snack.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "we need to talk", Derek said, "about what pretty boy"?. he said, "on the trip home we were followed by a dark sedan". Derek said, "were you able to get anything from the car like a license number"?. Reid said, "no but when I was getting ready to turn around and go back on them the car turned off".

Derek said, "we'll definitely have to keep an eye out for the dark sedan then, we can't take any chances, not with baby girl and Hanks safety", Reid nodded his head yes in agreement as they then went into the kitchen to join the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet As Candy-Ch 19

Scott smiled as he looked up at the Rossi mansion, he said, "you think that you and all of your money is going to keep her away from me, well think again, think again". He put his dark sedan in gear and pulled away from the curb, he smiled and said, "you don't know just who you're messing with, no idea what so ever".

Inside the house Penelope stood watching her son sleep, she knew that they were safe but she still couldn't stop watching over him, even when he was asleep. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "sorry hotstuff", he said, "baby you've got nothing to be sorry about, nothing at all".

She said, "I know that we're safe here but I still can't stop looking over my shoulder and keeping an eye out for him", Derek said, "baby you've been through a lot so of course you're scared, you have a right to be". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm just so sorry that you missed out on everything while I was pregnant with him".

Derek said, "I'm sorry about that to sweetness but you couldn't help that, that wasn't in your control", she said, "I'll never forget the first time Hank kicked me". Derek said, "I bet it was an amazing experience"?, she said, "oh it was, I was so overwhelmed that I cried, I put my hand on my stomach and cried".

He said, "awwww sweetie", she said, "I'm such a fool, a fool Derek", he said, "no mam you are not, you are one of the strongest, bravest women I've ever met". She said, "I I I am"?, he said, "of course you are, after everything that Scott put you through, everything he did to you, everything he made you do and you still fought back and look where you are now".

Penelope said, "I'm home, I'm safe, we're safe", Derek said, "that you are baby girl, that you are", he stepped closer and said, "would it be alright if I held you"?. she said, "yes please". She sighed happily as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

Derek said, "I missed you so much when you were gone, I thought of you all day, everyday", she said, "you must have thought I was the worst person in the world, leaving you like I did that morning". He said, "you were scared that's all, scared that maybe it was only going to be a one night situation, that maybe it was the alcohol talking and not our true feelings".

She said, "that's exactly what I thought, boy was I a fool or what"?., Derek said "you baby girl are anything but a fool, I should have made my feelings clear, I should have told you how much you mean to me but I didn't". Penelope said, "I love you so much", he said, "and I love you and maybe one day"

Penelope looked up at him and said, "maybe one day what"?, he said, "maybe one day when you're ready, maybe we can get married, I'm not rushing you or anyth" and she quickly said, "yes, yes, as soon as I'm free from this forced marriage I want nothing more than to marry you hotstuff, to spend the rest of my life with you".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I can't wait for that sweetness, I can't wait to call you my wife", she smiled lovingly as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "for the first time in a long time I feel safe, protected and loved".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "and you always will be baby girl, you always will be" causing her to smile and hug him tight inhaling his cologne. Oh how she had missed that smell that was him, she missed their talks, their movie nights, their going out together as a family and now that she was free from Scott everything was going to go back to the way there were before he stepped in and tried to ruin her life forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet As Candy-Ch 20

Over the next few days Scott was brave enough to show back up at the Rossi mansion, not close enough for them to see him on video camera but he was there. He laughed and said, "if I want to get to her I'm going to have to get them away from the house but how"?, he thought for a minute and then smiled and said, "I know how" and pulled away from the curb with his cell phone in his hand.

Meanwhile Penelope was all smiles as she headed through the mansion, she was heading to the kitchen to grab some lemonade before sitting down to finish her book. Hank was asleep in his swing and the women were outside around the pool and the men were all making a plan on how to find Scott.

Penelope poured herself a glass and then walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch, she picked her book up and started reading again. She hadn't realized how long she had been reading until the women all came back inside and Fran, Sarah and Desi were in the kitchen working on dinner.

The team were all sitting around the kitchen table talking when Hotchs cell phone started ringing, he pulled it from his belt and said "Hotchner" and walked across the room. Derek said, "wonder what that's about"?, Emily shrugged her shoulders and said, "hard to say" as they all watched him pace back and forth while he was talking on the phone.

When the call ended he walked back over to the team and said, "Scott was spotted", Derek stood up and said, "where"?. Hotch said "downtown around Monument Street". Derek said, "we've got to go, we've got to get to him before he can hurt baby girl or our son", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I agree".

Derek walked back over to the living room and said, "baby we're heading out", she looked up and said, "something wrong"?, Derek said, "Scott was spotted and we're on our way to try and catch him". She put her book down and stood up, she said, "please be careful, you have no idea how dangerous he truly is".

Derek said, "we will be careful and don't worry we'll be safe and we'll get back to you as soon as we can", she smiled and said, "I love you", Derek gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you to", he looked at Clooney and Mudgie and said, "take care of them", both dogs wagged their tails and like they understood what he was saying they walked over and stood beside Penelope and watched as the team walked across the room and out the front door.

Penelope looked down at the dogs and said, "you wanna go outside"?, they jumped up and barked as they followed her to the double doors that led to the patio. She stood there with her back to the living room smiling as she watched the dogs playing, she was getting ready to call them back inside when she felt somebody behind her.

She turned around and saw Scott standing there, he smirked and said, "I didn't think they were ever going to leave, she backed up and stood in front of Hank and said, "how did you get in here"?, he smiled and said, "I can do anything that I set my mind to and you're mine, you're my wife and we're leaving so grab the brat and let's go".

Penelope shook her head and said, "we're not going anywhere, we're home where we belong", Scott threw his arm and tried to hit her and she ducked. The dogs ran to the doors and started barking, Scott smiled and said, "good thing I shut the door so they can't interfere isn't it"?. Penelope said, "yes it is".

He smiled and reached out for her and when he touched her arm she pulled away and said, "don't touch me", he said, "you're my wife and I'm going to do more than just touch you". She said, "never again Scott, you're never going to hurt me or use me ever again" and he smiled and said, "we'll see about that" and lunged at her.

She smacked him hard across the face and said, "how did that feel"?, he touched his cheek and said, "ohhhhh you're gonna pay for that Penelope, you're going to pay for that" as he stood up and stalked toward her like a lion stalking his prey.


	21. Chapter 21

Sweet As Candy-Ch 21

Penelope knew that she had to keep out of his arms length so she backed up and managed to turn around so she was blocking him from getting to Hank. Scott said, "I'm going to cuff you to the bed and I'm going to" and before he could finish that sentence he got kicked from behind,

He turned to see Fran, Sarah and Desi standing there, Fran said, "get out of my house", Scott laughed and swung at her and she ducked and hit him in the stomach with her fist. He said, "you bit" and Sarah kicked him in the back and said, "don't you be talking about my momma that way you sick freak".

Desi said, "stay away from Penelope and my nephew", Scott said, "ohhhhh you wanna play little girl, you wanna play" as he lunged at Desi, she popped him in the face with her fist and stepped to the side allowing him to fall on the floor. He hit the floor with his fist and said, "ohhhhh you're all gonna die, you're all gonna die".

The women all 4 surrounded him and Penelope said, "you wanna play, come play Scott, come play" and he swung at her and she leaned back and said, "nice try". He then turned to Fran and said, "you wanna play old woman"?. Fran held her hands up and said, "you want some, come get you some son" and he lunged at her and caught a fist to his face.

Scott wasn't expecting anybody to be there but Penelope and Hank so he wasn't ready for anybody to fight back, he stood there circling the girls and he got a smack in to Sarah. Desi kicked his knee and he dropped to the floor, Penelope walked over and kicked him in the face and said, "don't you ever touch her again do you hear me"?, Scott said, "go to hell Penelope",

Desi said, "you first freak" and kicked him in the stomach, he stood up and went after her and that earned him a kick in the side from Fran, he turned to attack her and Sarah punched him in the ribs. He winced in pain and said, "you bit" and Penelope said, "watch your mouth" and kicked him in the face causing him to hit the floor.

Scott sat there looking around at the women and he said ,"well I guess you cows think you're something don't you"?, Penelope said, "you never should have come here Scott, never". Scott stood up and said, "you're my wife Penelope and I'm here to get you and take you back where you belong, with me".

He reached out and grabbed her by the arm and caught her off guard and managed to get a slap to her face, she stumbled back and that's when the women all 4 went after him and started kicking and punching at him. He managed to get in a few hits but didn't do any damage.

As he fell back on the floor the blood was trickling from his nose and mouth, he grabbed his nose and said, "you boke my dose", Penelope laughed and said, "awwwww did the big ole man get his little nose broke"?. Scott said, "you're going to pay for that" and lunged at Penelope one final time earning a knock out kick to the side of the head from Penelope.

They watched him hit the floor and Desi opened the door and let Clooney and Mudgie inside, they stood close to Scott and were growling at him, Penelope said, "good boys, good" as she grabbed her cell and as she started dialing Dereks number the door burst open and they all ran inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweet As Candy-Ch 22

Derek ran over to Penelope and said, "you alright"?. she said, "I'm fine, we're fine", Reid laughed as he looked down at an unconscious Scott laying on the floor. Emily said, "what happened to him"?, Fran said, "he tried to pick on a girl and got his butt handed to him that's what happened to him".

Dave walked over and said, "looks like he got a hit in on you Bella", she said, "he did but only one or two", Derek looked at; his sisters and said, "are you two alright"?, Sarah said, "it's all good baby brother". Desi said, "he got more than he could handle when he messed with this group of women".

Derek grinned and said, "that he did baby sister that he did", his attention then went back to Penelope who said, "he can't hurt us anymore, his days of hurting people are over". Derek hugged her and said, "that it is baby girl, that it is" as they all stood around waiting for Scott to wake up so they could arrest him.

When he came to the room was filled with police officers and Derek said, "Scott you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Scott looked up and said, "you're a piece of work, you all are", Derek said, "you have the right to have an attorney with you at questioning and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you".

He said, "Scott do you understand these rights as I've read them to you"?, Scott said, "SHUT UP", Derek slapped the cuffs on Scott and said, "take him away boys, get him out of here". Clooney and Mudgie followed them to the door but turned around and came back and stood beside the play pen where Hank was laying.

Penelope said, "is it over"?. Derek said, "it's over sweetness, it's over", Penelope smiled and said, "we did it girlies we kicked his butt", Fran said, "that'll learn him to mess with people he can't handle won't it" and everybody in the room laughed and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started cleaning up the mess from Scotts attack.

Fran laughed and said, "boy he went down hard didn't he"?. Sarah said, "like a bag of flour", Desi said, "he didn't know what to do when we fought back". Penelope said, "guess he'll never underestimate anybody else like he did us"?. Derek said, "if he's learned anything from this he won't".

Dave said, "I'm so proud of the 4 of you, you all did an amazing job, you showed him who the boss was", Reid said, "looks like those self defense classes paid off for everybody". Fran said, "I'm glad that's over", Sarah said, "me to momma", Desi said, "you were amazing momma, you and Penelope rocked".

Penelope said, "we all rocked, we all kicked his butt", Derek said, "this calls for a celebration don't ya think"?. Penelope said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds good". Fran said, "dinner was ready before this whole Scott getting his butt kicked scene happened but now everything is laying all over the floor.

Dave said, "before we order dinner how about we have a drink"?, Penelope said, "sounds good papa bear", Dave poured them all a drink and said, "here's to 4 of the most amazing women I've ever met in my life". Derek said, "here here" and everybody smiled and said, "here here" as they all clinked their glasses before downing their drink.

Derek said, "how's pizza"?, everybody shouted out what they wanted on theirs as Derek pulled his cell off of his belt to place the order, after the women had kicked Scotts butt Derek couldn't be prouder of his baby girl, mom and sisters. As he started placing the order he winked at Penelope and said, "I love you".

She smiled and said, "I love you to" as she walked over and picked her son up out of the playpen and held him lovingly in her arms, she kissed the top of his head and said, "it's over buddy, we're safe, we're finally safe". as everybody sighed happily.


	23. Chapter 23

Sweet As Candy-Ch 23

As they were eating their pizza Penelope said, "how did you all know to come back"?, Derek said, "you can thank pretty boy for that", she looked "at Reid and said, "how did you figure it out boy wonder"?, Reid said, "we got a few miles from the house and then I realized that everything seemed to fall into place to easily".

He took a sip of tea and said, "and then I realized that it was all a ploy to get us away from the house, we turned around and came back but when we got here everything was over and he was taken care of". Sarah said, "kicking his butt was fun", Desi said, "it sure was, just when he thought he was in control bam we let him have it".

Dave said, "it looks like he got in a few hits", Penelope said, "he did a few but he wasn't able to do any real damage", Hank started fussing and Derek said, "I'll get him" and walked into the living room and came back a couple of minutes later with his son cradled in his arms.

As he sat back down at the table he said, "I'm just glad that Scott is in jail where he belongs and that you are all safe", Penelope sighed happily and said, "me to hotstuff, me to" as she took a bite of her pizza. Fran looked at Emily and JJ and said, "I bet you two are glad this is over so you can have your babies back home with you"?, JJ said, "it feels like forever since I've got to hug Henry".

Emily said, "I feel the same way about Jack but they are on their way here now and so they should be walking through the door any time now", just a few seconds after she said that somebody knocked on the door. Reid said, "I'll get it" and got up from the table and walked to the front door.

He opened it to see Jack and Henry standing there with Anderson, Anderson said, "here are their bags" as he sat their suitcases down on the floor, He then waved and said, "bye boys", they waved and said, "byeeeeeee" as they watched him walk down the steps and climb into his car.

Reid pulled his son into his arms and said, "I've missed you buddy", Henry said, "I've missed you to daddy", JJ ran into the room and said, "there's my baby" as Henry ran into her arms. Emily and Hotch ran into the room and Jack said, "mommmmmm, daddddd" and ran toward them and jumped into their arms.

Dave said, "now everybody is safe and happy and we can concentrate on the good stuff", Penelope said, "good stuff"?, Hotch pulled an envelope out of his pocket and said, "this came for you earlier". She opened it and smiled, Derek said, "what is it baby girl"?, she said, "my divorce papers, my divorce from Scott is final".

Derek stood up and handed Fran the baby and walked out of the room, he came back in and walked over and stood in front of Penelope and dropped to one knee. Her heart was racing as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia I love you with all of my heart and I can't imagine my life without you in it".

He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and said "will you do me the honors of becoming my wife"?, with tears streaming down her cheeks she nodded her head and said, "yes hotstuff, yes I'll marry you, I'll marry you" as she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his.

They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and the cheers of congratulations as they hugged their newly engaged friends


	24. Chapter 24

Sweet As Candy-Ch 24

A few days later Penelope was feeding Hank his bottle when Derek walked into the room, she looked up and said, "can we talk for a few minutes handsome"?, he sat down beside her and said, "is something wrong baby girl"?, she shook her head and said, "no my love I just need to talk to you about something that's all".

He said, "okay go ahead", she blew out a deep breath and said, "handsome I want to go see Scott", he said, "absolutely not", she said, "hotstuff please listen to me". He said, "baby I" and she said, "I need closure Derek, I need to let him know that he didn't break me, he needs to know that he is soooooooo over and that I have moved on with my life".

Derek said, "are you sure that you can handle that"?, she said, "I am with you by my side", he winked at her and said, "of course I'll go with you baby", she winked at him and said, "I love you". Derek kissed her lips gently and then kissed the top of his sons head and said, "I love you both so much".

Penelope said, "I was hoping that we could go today", Derek said, "today today"?, Penelope laughed and said, "uhhhh yeah, the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned". He said, "just let me know when you're ready", she nodded her head and said, "let me get finished here and then get him changed and then we can go".

Derek said, "I take it you've already talked to momma"?, she said, "I did and she happily agreed to watch Hank for us so that I can go and finally let Scott know that he can't hurt me anymore". Derek smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you sweetness, of you, momma, Sarah and Desi for what you did".

Penelope said, "it was fun, kicking his butt I mean, letting him see how it felt to be on the other side of a butt kicking", Derek said, "I just wish that I had got see his beating go down". She laughed and said, "it was a sight to behold I can tell you that, he didn't know which way to turn, especially when we were all 4 kicking his butt at the same time".

After Hank finished his bottle she put him up on her shoulder and patted his back and after a big burp she said, "that's a good boy", she said, "let's go get you changed and then mommy and daddy are going to go pay a visit to a man that will never ever bother us again", she kissed Derek on the top of the head before continuing toward the stairs.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking out of the Rossi mansion, as they walked toward the car Derek said, "now that we're getting married I think it's time for us to find our own place don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "don't you want to live in your house"?. Derek said, "it's filled with bad memories so how about us finding a new home"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me angel fish"

The entire ride to the prison they talked about the house they wanted and Derek grinned and said, "I think I have the perfect place for us", she said ,"you do, really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep and you'll love it". She scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "as long as you, me and Hank are together I'm good with it".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "our house will be perfect and their is plenty of room for all of our family plus a few more possible additions that we might have later on". Penelope said, "Derek I don't know if I'll be able to", he said, "baby girl I'm not trying to push you into doing something you're not ready for, what happens and when is completely up to you".

She said, "I love you with all of my heart. you are the love of my life and their is nothing more I want than to make love to you but right now I'm just not ready". He smiled at her and said, "I understand baby girl and I'll wait, no matter how long it takes, I love you and you are worth waiting for".

It wasn't long before they were walking toward the interrogation room, Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "are you sure that you're ready for this"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm sure, he needs to know that I'm not afraid of him anymore and that I have moved on with you and Hank and that our so called marriage is over".

Derek pushed the door open and they stepped inside, the second Scott saw Penelope he smiled and said, "welllllll lookey who it is, it's my wife the skank". Penelope said, "this is how this is going to go down, you're going to sit and listen and not say a word until I'm finished, do you hear me"?, he smirked and nodded his head yes.

Penelope sat down at the table beside Derek and took a deep breath as she readied to give Scott a piece of her mind


	25. Chapter 25

Sweet As Candy-Ch 25

Penelope looked at Scott and said, "I'm not afraid of you anymore Scott, I'm home with my family where I belong", Scott sat there looking at her as she said, "I'm going to marry Derek and for the rest of my life I'm gonna know that I am with a man that I love and that loves me with his whole heart".

She tapped her finger in the table and said, "you're never going to be able to hurt me or anybody else ever again, you're in prison where you belong". Derek smiled as Penelope said, "and one more thing our marriage is over, here are the divorce papers" as she held up a copy of them for him to see.

He jerked them out of her hands and said, "NOOOOOOOOO, THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN, IT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED", Penelope said, "ohhhh but it did, the divorce was started the same day I made it back home to the love of my life, to my future husband, the father of our child, my hotstuff, my Derek".

Scott laughed and said, "you are a piece of work, you are such a tramp", Penelope said, "how's the nose and mouth, do they still hurt"?, he said "no they don't, I'm fine thanks for asking". She said, "I could care less what happens to you Scott, you are a demented sick freak of a man and you deserve what you get in here".

Scott said, "you don't mean that Penelope, you love me", Penelope shook her head and said, "I never loved you, I cared about you before you made my life a living nightmare but not now, any feelings I had for you died the second you hit me". Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed for support.

Penelope said, "the things you made me do were despicable and nobody should ever be put through what I was", Scott said, "you loved every minute of it Penelope and you know it". Penelope said, "what woman loves being raped Scott, what woman loves being beaten and threatened every day, not this one, not me".

Scott said, "we were magical together, you couldn't get enough of me, I can still hear you moaning my name as I explode inside you time after time, night after night". Penelope said, "I'm here today to let you know that you don't hold any place in my life anymore, I'm taking my life back, I'm taking my freedom back, I'm taking me back'

He laughed and said, "you'll never forget me Penelope, I will always be inside of you, when you and Derek make love it will be me inside you, it will be me exploding inside you not your sweet sweet Derek". Penelope said, "that's where you're wrong, Derek is kind. loving and patient and he loves me for me and I love him for him and nothing you did to me will ever change that Scott, not ever".

They stood up and she said, "have a good life in your new digs and might I say that I hope you have many many boyfriends while you're here and I just hope that they do half the things to you that you did to me". Scott swallowed hard and said, "you fat cow, you don't deserve happiness, you deserve a life filled with pain".

Derek said, "that's where you're wrong, she deserves a life of love, peace and happiness and with me that's exactly what she's going to have, I'm going to make sure that every day for the rest of our lives she's going to know how much she is loved, wanted and desired" as they intertwined fingers again and walked out into the hall.

Scott said, "I hate you Penelope and I hope you rot in hell", she looked over her shoulder and said, "you first Scott, you first" as they shut the door and headed up the hall toward the exit. Derek said, "I'm so proud of you baby, how do you feel"?. she sighed happily and said, "I feel great, I feel like me, like the old me".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "let's get out of here and back to our family and get those wedding plans finished", she nodded her head and said, "I love the way you think hotstuff, I love the way you think" as they walked through the exit door.


	26. Chapter 26

Sweet As Candy-Ch 26

Over the next few days Derek, Penelope and the others managed to get everything ready for the wedding and for the reception, they were having the wedding in the backyard and it looked beautiful. An archway is at the top of the aisle, Derek and Penelope will be standing in the archway during the wedding.

Fran, Sarah and Desi worked hard along with JJ, Penelope and Emily to get the food ready for the reception, the wedding was now only a few hours away and the groom and bride were two very nervous people. Fran looked at Penelope and said, "honey it's going to be alright you're just nervous".

Penelope said, "am I suppose to be the nervous"?, JJ, Emily and Fran in unison said, "YES" causing her to smile and say, "so this is all completely normal"?, Fran said, "honey I was so nervous the day I married Hank that I almost forgot his name". JJ said, "Spence was so nervous on our wedding day that he forgot to put his shoes on".

Emily said, "and poor Aaron he forgot the rings at home and had to send Reid back home to get them", Penelope laughed and said, "I remember that, I remember that". Sarah said, "I bet Derek is so nervous that he put his pants on backwards", Desi laughed and said, "give him a little more credit sis".

Sarah said, "okayyyyyy how about this, he probably forgot to zip his pants" causing everybody to laugh and Emily to say, "now that sounds just like something Morgan would do". JJ said, "has Derek told you where you're going tonight"?, she shook her head and said, "no but he did tell me that I was going to love it and I've got to admit it I'm anxious and nervous about tonight".

Fran said, "why honey"?, Penelope said, "well since I've been back we haven't, well we haven't you know", Emily said, "that's because you weren't ready PG, Morgan would never try to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for". Penelope said, "what if I'm not ready tonight"?, JJ said, "then you tell Morgan and he'll understand".

She said, "you think so"?, everybody nodded their heads yes and said, "definitely" as Penelope smiled and let Sarah put the finishing touches to her makeup. Meanwhile downstairs Reid said, "so did you tell Garcia where you're going for tonight"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, I'm saving it for a surprise".

Dave said, "kitten has been through so much, what if she's not ready for the honeymoon son"?, Derek said, "the pace of tonight is up to her, I'm not going to pressure her into anything she's not ready for". Hotch smiled and said, "we never had a doubt Morgan, never had a doubt" as the others smiled and nod

Derek looked down at Hank and said, "isn't he adorable in his little tux"?, Reid said, "I've got to get a few moreeeeeeee pictures" as he snapped several more pictures of his sleeping nephew. Dave glanced down at his watch and said, "if you will excuse me it's time for me to go get the beautiful bride".

As Dave walked away Derek said, "tell her I love her", Dave said, "I will son, I will" as he stepped into the back door and headed toward the staircase to go get Penelope. In the bedroom Penelope stood up and said, "well girlies what do you think"?, Sarah and Desi said, "two thumbs up" causing her to giggle.

Fran said, "you look beautiful honey, simply beautiful", Emily said, "PG you look like a princess", JJ said, "you sure do Garcie and Derek is your handsome prince". Penelope said, "now and forever my friends, now and forever", their attention then turned to the door as Dave said, "kitten it's time".

Penelope blew out a deep breath as Fran opened the door, Dave stepped inside and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "you look beautiful Bella", she winked and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself Mr. Rossi". Dave then looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhh kitten you look amazing" causing her to smile.

The girls all hugged her and kissed Penelope and then made their way downstairs, Dave held out his arm and said, "you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way papa bear, lead the way" as they stepped out into the hall and headed toward the staircase.

ded their heads yes in agreement.


	27. Chapter 27

Sweet As Candy-Ch 27

Derek felt his heart racing as the music started, he watched as Emily stepped up at the end of the aisle, her peach colored dress looked so beautiful and she looked beautiful in it as she started making her way up toward them. Hotch smiled as he watched his wife as she started making her way to her husband and the very nervous groom.

When she got to the front she turned to face everybody, next came JJ, Reid grinned and winked at his beautiful wife as she slowly started walking toward him. JJ couldn't help but smile the closer she got to the front and to her handsome husband, when she made it to the front she stood in front of Emily and they both turned to watch as Penelope and Dave stopped at the back of the yard.

Derek smiled as he watched the most beautiful woman in the world start making her way toward him, her white strapless dress hung so beautiful on her perfect body. She was practically glowing she was so happy and the smile on her face almost matched his as she continued her way to

When they got to the front Dave kissed her cheek and said, "you look amazing kitten", he then put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then walked over and stood beside his wife. Derek and Penelope turned to face the minister, he smiled and said, "we want to thank everybody for coming today to join Derek, Penelope and the rest of their family today on the special day".

The minister then started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join Derek and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony". He then looked up and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do" and then sat back down beside Fran.

Derek gently squeeze Penelopes hand as the minister asked for the rings, JJ and Reid stepped forward and handed the rings to the minister and after a short prayer he turned to face the happy couple. He said, "Derek take this ring and put it on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows".

Derek took the ring in his fingers and slid it onto Penelopes finger and smiled as he said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the most beautiful person on the inside and on the outside". He bit down on his bottom lip as he said, "I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our son".

Penelope felt tears streaming down her face as he said, "I almost lost you and I thank God everyday for bringing you back into my life and I promise that I will show you everyday how much you mean to me". The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it on Dereks finger and the recite your vows to him".

She nervously took the ring into her fingers and slid it onto his finger and said, "Derek, hotstuff, for so long I was afraid that I'd never see you again but God brought me and our son back home to you and our family". Derek grinned as Penelope said, "you are the love of my life, you always have been and you always will be and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why Derek and Penelope can't be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds of silence he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", Derek smiled and cupped his brides beautiful face in his hands and said, "I love you" she said, "and I love you" as his lips descended on hers. As they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

As the happy couple walked back up the aisle they were met with the sound of hands clapping and their family and friends shouting their congratulations.


	28. Chapter 28

Sweet As Candy-Ch 28

As the happy couple walked into the reception tent the DJ said, "let's give it up for the bride and groom" and they were once again met with the sounds of hands clapping. Derek pulled his wife into his arms as the DJ said, "let's hear it for the bride and groom as they have their first dance together as husband and wife".

Penelope smiled as the words and music to when a man loves a woman filled the air, Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan" she winked at him and said, "I love you more Mr. Morgan" as she claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Everybody watched with a smile on their face as the newlyweds danced their way across the floor.

It wasn't long before the dance floor was filled with happy, smiling couples, Derek and Penelope couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as they danced around the tent. When the dance was over they made their way over to the tables filled with amazing food and after filling their plates they made their way to the head table.

They laughed, ate and talked as a family as a family as they celebrated, Derek intertwined fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you". She leaned in and kissed him and said, "and I love you" causing him to give her his famous Derek Morgan smile and wink at his new bride.

A hours and several dances later the DJ announced that it was time for the happy couple to cut the cake, everybody gathered close to watch them cut the cake and put a piece in a saucer. They all laughed as they smashed the cake all over each others faces and then kissed and licked it away.

Penelope laughed and said, "you taste pretty good handsome", he grinned and said, "so do you sweetness, so do you" as he kissed her lips passionately. About an hour later they said their goodbyes to their family and thanked them for everything they had done and made their way toward their car.

Their family and friends followed them tossing birdseed and shouting their congratulations, Penelope smiled and waved and her and Derek said, "byeeeee baby mommy and daddy love you" as they pulled away from the curb. Penelope scooted close to Derek and laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you", Derek said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope said, "soooooo are you gonna give me any hints"?. he said, "nope, we're almost there", she said, "almost where my love, almost where"?, he laughed and said, "you'll see, you'll see". A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of a beautiful house, they got out of the car and she said, "ohhhh it's beautiful handsome but why are we here"? he grinned down at her and said, "welcome home baby girl".

She said, "home, wait, you mean"? he nodded his head and said, "this is our new home", she smiled and said, "really"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "come let me show you", she nodded her head yes as he lead her toward the front porch, smiling the entire time.


	29. Chapter 29

Sweet As Candy-Ch 29

As they walked up to the porch she saw the swing and said, "ohhhhh Derek it's so beautiful", he helped her up on the porch and smiled as she walked over and sat down. Derek said, "do you really like it, I made it especially for you", she said, "you made this"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did and I want everything to be perfect to you, for us".

Penelope said, "oh Derek, what did I ever do to deserve you"?, he smiled and said, "you came back to me baby girl, after everything you've been through you came back to me". Penelope said, "I just wish", he put his finger over her lips and said ,"I love you" and gently claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart he said, "would you like to see the rest of our home"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would", he said, "come this way baby girl, come this way" as they walked off of the porch and headed around to the backyard. When he opened the gate she said, "ohhhhhhhhh, wowwwwwwwwww" as she looked around the huge yard.

She saw a huge swing, a swing set for the kids, a huge sandbox and a tree house in a beautiful oak tree, she turned around and saw a huge screened in patio. Derek said, "I can see us having cookouts here", Penelope said, "oh handsome me too, me too" as she looked around at everything Derek had for her.

Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "would you like to see the inside"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "oh yes, definitely" as they walked through the back door. They walked into the kitchen and she said, "this is gorgeous, isn't this a chefs kitchen"?. he said, "it is, I remember you said that is what you wanted so if my baby girl wants it my baby girl gets it".

The next room was the dining room, she saw the beautiful table and said, "this is huge", Derek said, "I made sure that it was big enough for our family because I can see us having a lot of dinners here as a family". Penelope said, "I can imagine the Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners not to mention the birthday and anniversary dinners".

He took her hand and led her into the living room and as she looked at the furniture she said, "it's beautiful", she touched the fabric and said, "ohhhh it's so soft". She then turned to see the book shelf that covered a whole wall and then she saw the fireplace, she said, "ohhhh a fireplace, you got me a fireplace", he laughed and said, "of course I did".

He continued the tour with the library, the laundry room, the mud room and 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms downstairs before they headed upstairs to see the rest of their home. She couldn't believe her eyes as he showed her room after room, when they went into the nursery she smiled and said, "awwwww handsome it's got everything in it but when did you arrange this"?. he said, "they moved the stuff from the nursery today, do you like it"? she said, "I do handsome, I do".

Penelope said, "you have thought of everything", he said, "we still have our room left, would you like to see it"?, she swallowed hard and nodded her head yes and he took her by the hand and led her across the hall. As they walked through the bedroom door she saw her bed and covered her mouth and said, "my brass bed, ohhhh handsome you got me a brass bed".

Derek said, "I told you baby girl I want everything to be perfect, I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of", she said, "as long as I have you, Hank and our family I have everything I'll ever need". Derek said, "I made sure you had plenty of storage room because I knew you would love that", she nodded her head and said, "definitely".

She followed him into their bathroom and said, "OOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGG" as she saw the hot tub in the corner, she turned to look at him and said, "Derek I can't believe it, I can't believe the amazing home you have for us". Derek said, "I want our life together to be filled with joy, peace and happiness and a fresh start deserves a new home, right"?. she walked over to him and hugged him tight and said, "that it does Derek, that it does" before her lips descended on his.

They pulled apart and she looked into his eyes lovingly and said, "I love you so much", Derek said, "I love you baby girl, so much that it hurts", she slid his jacket off and said, "show me". He said, "baby are you sure"?. she started unbuttoning his shirt and said, "show me how much you love me Derek, make me yours in every way".

Derek said, "baby I" and she claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss, as they pulled apart she said, "I want to make love to my husband in our new home". Derek smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as he picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter contains sexual content

Sweet As Candy-Ch 30

Derek put his wife down gently and she said, "I've dreamed of being with you Derek, I dreamed of you every night, every single night I was away, thinking of you and our son kept me going". Derek reached around behind her and unzipped her dress and as it slid down her body he said, "now this is what perfection looks like" as he leaned down and kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and moaned as Derek gently bit down on her neck, he then slid her panties down her over her hips and inwardly moaned as she stepped out of them. Derek said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful" as he pulled her into another kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "you my love have to many clothes on", he smiled as she then removed his shirt, removed his belt and started working on his button and zipper. As his pants and boxers slid down over his hips she smiled and licked her lips as his erection sprang free.

Derek said, "we don't have to do this if you're not ready", she looked at him and said, "I'm ready Derek, I'm ready" as she led him over to their bed. She laid down and said, "make love to me Derek", he wasted no time climbing on the bed with her and he kissed his way up from her stomach to her breasts.

He showed them both some love and attention earning moans of pleasure from his wife before he continued kissing his way up to her perfect, kissable lips. He then wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, he smiled down at her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as he slid inside her slowly.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled and said, "if you want to stop just tell me and we'll stop", she said, "I don't want to stop, I love you Derek, I want you, I want you to make love to me". He smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as he started sliding in and out of her slow and easy.

That pace didn't last long when she wrapped her legs around his waist and started raking her nails up and down his back, their bedroom quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they worked together to bring each other pleasure. Each touch, each kiss, each memory was filled with love.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, she moaned his name over and over as a few hard, deep thrusts later they both exploded in release. Derek collapsed on the bed beside his wife breathlessly, he looked at her and said, "are you alright baby girl"?. she said, "I'm more than alright handsome, that was perfect, thank you".

He said, "what are you thanking me for"?. she said, "for being so kind and patient with me", his lips gently brushed hers and he said, "I love you and I'd never want you to do anything that you weren't ready for". She looked at him and said, "I think was need to celebrate some more don't you"?. he said, "I love the way you think Mrs. Morgan".

Derek leaned down and claimed her lips with his as he climbed back between her legs, she looked up at him and said, "I knew you would Mr. Morgan, I knew you would". Derek slid back inside her and their moans quickly filled the room as they started round 2 of many rounds of passionate lovemaking that night, their first night together as man and wife.


	31. Chapter 31

Sweet As Candy-Ch 31

Over the next few months Derek, Penelope and Hank got settled into their new lives and their new home, Penelope was now back to working with her family at the BAU. She had missed doing her part to help her team of crime fighters bashing the baddies and they had missed their all seeing and all knowing oracle just as much.

Hank was now 9 months old and growing like a weed, he started walking a could of weeks earlier and was walking all over the place, he was now shouting mommy, daddy and nana every chance he got. Penelope couldn't believe that her and Derek had been married 5 months already, it seemed like yesterday they said their I Do's.

The team were on their way home from a long case, they had been gone for almost 2 weeks and Derek and Penelope were looking to a night alone together. Fran jumped at the chance to get to spend more time with her grandson and she knew that Penelope had a special night planned for her husband.

Penelope was at home, waiting by the front door when her husband came through the door, he smiled and said, "I've missed you baby girl" as he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. She said, "I've missed you to handsome" as she took him by the hand and led him to the dining room.

He looked around and said "where's Hank"?, Penelope said, "he's with your mom tonight", Derek said, "so does that mean that you and I are alllllll alone tonight"?. she said, "about that" as he sat down at the table He said, "are you alright, is something wrong" as he started to get back up and pull her into his arms

She said, "nothing is wrong my love, everything is right, perfect as a matter of fact", he said, "something smells amazing what is it"? she said, "I fixed your favorite". He said, "oh no you didn't"?, she said, "I did" as she uncovered a t bone steak, baked potato and salad and put it down in front of him.

She said, "and I have a special dessert for you", Derek said, "are you the dessert"?, she giggled and said, "part of it yes", he said, "well then let's get dinner out of the way then". They sat laughing, talking and eating for the next few minutes, they were getting caught up with everything that happened while Derek and the team were gone.

When they were finished eating Penelope cleared off the table and got the dishes put in the dishwasher before making her way into the dining room with another covered plate. Derek said, "is this my dessert"?. she said, "in a matter of speaking yes", he said, "I'm confused baby girl".

She said, "wellllllll you can't eat what's under that lid", he said, "I can't", she said, "nope but I'm hoping that you're still gonna like what you see", he tapped the table and said, "you have me so so curious now" as he put his hand on the lid and started slowly lifting it up off of the plate.

He picked up what was laying on the plate and looked at her and said, "baby is this a"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's a pregnancy test, it's positive, we're pregnant, we're going to have another baby". He stood up and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "you've done it again baby girl", she said, "did what exactly"?, he picked her up and said, "made me the happiest man in the world". She smiled and said, "are you ready for dessert now"?, he said, "I am and I have a feeling that I'm going to be wanting dessert alllllll night long".

She giggled and said, "well then let's dig in", he said, "your wish is my command goddess" as he started taking the steps 2 at a time, earning a squeal from his wife a few seconds later as they started celebrating the news of the newest addition to their family.

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT


	32. Chapter 32

Sweet As Candy-Ch 32

Epilogue- 6 Months Later

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "where is he Fran, he promised he'd be here, he promised", Fran said, "honey the jet landed 20 minutes ago I'm sure he'll be here any time now". Penelope said, "he missed everything when I was pregnant with Hank and I don't want him to miss anything this time".

Fran said, "that's understandable but I'm sure" and then the door flew open and he ran inside and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl", he kissed her lips gently and said, "how much did I miss"?. Penelope said, "the last time they checked I was at 7 but that was a few minutes ago so it should be any time now".

Derek looked at his mom and said, "thanks for being here with her momma", Fran kissed her daughter in law on the cheek and then her son and said, "any time honey, now I'll go out and sit with the rest of the family and we'll see you both soon". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Fran, thanks for everything" and Fran winked and said, "you're welcome sweetie" as she walked out of the room leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

Penelope said, "I can't wait till he or she is here", Derek said, "me either baby girl" as he put his hand on her stomach, Penelope said, "are you sorry that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby"?, he shook his head and said, "no mam, the sex of the baby doesn't matter to me, the only thing that does is that he or she along with their beautiful momma are safe, healthy and happy".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "let's check and see how things are going okay"?, Penelope nodded her head yes as the doctor raised the sheet and sat down. She looked up at Penelope and said, "you're fully dilated so on your next contraction I need you to push Penelope".

She nodded her head and said, "sounds good Tabby, sounds real gooddddddddd" as the contraction hit, she grabbed Derek by the hand and squeezed it hard. Derek said, "you're doing great sweetness, just great", she looked at Derek as she collapsed against the pillow and said, "you're lucky I love you".

Derek said, "don't I know it baby girl, don't I know it", he stayed by her side as contraction after contraction brought them both closer to meeting the new baby. Finally at 12:02 am baby girl Morgan was born, Derek kissed Penelope and said, "she's beautiful, she's so beautiful".

Penelope said, "is she alright Tabby"?, the doctor cut the cord and held her up and said, "she's perfect mommy, she's got 10 little fingers and 10 little toes" as she handed the baby to her to hold for a minute. Derek said, "look at what we did, look at that little face", Penelope said, "she looks so much like Hank don't you think"?. Derek nodded his head and said, "I do baby, I do".

Tabby finished sewing Penelope up and then said, "I hate to do this but we need to take her for a few minutes", Penelope kissed her daughter and said, "we love you". Derek kissed his daughter and said, "and we'll see you in a few minutes and the next time we see you the wholeeeeee family is going to be there" causing Penelope to smile as Derek took the baby and handed it to the nurse so they could weigh and measure their baby girl.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "so we need to decide on a name", Penelope said, "that's right, we each picked a name didn't we"?, Derek said, "we did soooooooo how about we do this" as he leaned in and whispered a name". Penelope said, "I love it and I know our family will to".

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were in her room looking down at their beautiful daughter when they heard a soft knock on the door. Derek said, "come in come in", Reid carried Hank into the room and over to his daddy, Derek said, "buddy this is your baby sister", Hank smiled and said, "her widdle".

Derek said, "yeah she's little but don't worry she'll grow fast and soon she'll be as big as you are", Hank kissed her on the top of the head and said, "me lubs you widdle sistew". Penelope said, "awwww and she loves you to", Hank said, "weally"?, Penelope said, "yes really, you're her big brother so she's going to be looking up to you", his mouth flew open and he said, "wowwww".

Everybody stepped closer and Fran said, "she's beautiful", Penelope said, "thanks Fran", Reid said, "she looks like her big brother", JJ said, "ohhhhh look at that head of curly hair, isn't that gorgeous". Hotch said, "you're going to have to knock the boys away with a club", Derek said, "she's not dating till she's 40"

Penelope said, "hotstuffffff", he said, "well alright 35" causing everybody to laugh, Dave said, "so what is the newest member of the familys name"?, Derek said, "guys we want you to meet Francine Grace Morgan and Fran said, "ohhhhhh" as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

Derek said, "we wanted her to have a strong name and I can't think of a stronger person than the two of you" as he looked back and forth from his mom to his wife. Penelope laid there watching as Derek handed the baby to Fran, she watched as Fran kissed the baby and told her she loved her.

Henry and Jack smiled at the baby and Jack said, "she's pretty", Henry said, "for a girl", JJ said, "heyyyyyyy I'm a girl", Henry said, "no you not, you a mommy". Reid said, "yeah Jayje you're a mommy, geezeeee get with the program", Henry said, "yeah momma gets wif the program" causing everybody to laugh.

Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "you okay sweetness"?, she sighed happily and said, "fine and dandy sweet as candy hotstuff". He grinned and said, "hmmm sweet as candy I better check" and he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hank said, "ewwwwwww gwoss", Derek winked at Penelope and said, "sweet indeed baby girl, sweet indeed", Derek then tickled their son and said, "I'll make you think ewwwww gwoss". Hank laughed and laughed until he started snorting and Derek handed him back to Reid and said, "daddy loves you".

Hank laid his head down on Reids shoulder and said, "I lubs you to", Penelope said, "what about mommy do you love me to"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh dis much" as he held his little arms open. She said, "wow", he smiled and then his attention went back to his little sister.

Derek looked at his wife and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to" and then they sat watching as everybody got to hold and love on baby Francine Grace Morgan.

THE END


End file.
